Corazon en Llamas (RoWen)
by Artanix56
Summary: Romeo se siente humillado, siempre quizo ser como Natsu, ser fuerte como el y tratar de proteger a su mejor amiga Wendy, pero al darse cuenta que en las misiones el solo era un estorbo, su orgullo y el trabajo de casi toda su vida han sido destrozados, pero el no sabe que una persona le echara una mano, ¿quien sera esta persona? ¿sera coincidencia o destino?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Personajes le pertenesen al estupido y sensual Hiro Mashima (casi wn casi)**_

_**-() lo utilizo cuando los personajes hablan en su mente o por si solos.**_

Era un día como cualquiera en Fairy tail, Natsu luchaba con Gray, Erza comía un deliciosa y suculenta torta de fresas, Elfman hablaba de cómo ser un Hombre, Lucy preocupada de cómo pagar la renta, todo era normal excepto para el joven mago romeo…

**Romeo POV**

-(tienen razón, soy el más débil del gremio, siempre tengo que ser un estorbo en la misiones, porque, porque no puedo ser como Natsu-nii, pero estar hablando solo, no me servirá de nada. Mi Fuego el que todo este tiempo eh practicado me eh dado cuenta de que no sirve para nada, todos me dicen que el fuego frio es solo una basura que no sirve para nada y me eh dado cuenta de eso ,,,pero no puedo darme por vencido encontrare la forma de volverme más fuerte….)

**Normal POV**

Natsu-san… ¿no cree usted que Romeo desde la última misión que hemos hecho ha actuado un poco raro?

Eh.. ahora que lo pienso- decía cierto cabeza de vela mientras lo veía

Creo que tienes razón Wendy pero que se le va hacer, esos Vulcans pudieron haberlo matado si no fuera por nosotros- decía cierto Pelinegro

¡Gray Tu Roopaaaaa!- decía Erza mientras le daba una mirada fulminante

¡Pero en qué momento! –decía Gray que salía corriendo de ahí para buscar sus prendas

¿Pero ustedes creen que se pondrá mejor? –decía la doncella de los cielos mientras lo veía con preocupación

¡Si claro que se repondrá no por nada es Romeo el mayor admirador de Natsu!... ¿pero Wendy porque tan preocupada por Romeo? –Decía Lucy con una mirada de picardía

Eh…etto… - tartamudeaba Wendy con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

Lucy solo la miro con una sonrisa muy grande, después hablaría con ella, pero si, Wendy tenía razón, hace 3 días desde que volvieron de su misión Romeo estaba muy raro, no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera con Natsu, aparte estaba de muy mal humor, de echo cuando estuvieron peleando los muchachos, vieron como Romeo se largó de ahí de inmediato dejando a todos muy preocupados

¿Me pregunto qué es lo que le sucede? –se preguntaba la maga celestial

_**Romeo POV**_

-debo mejorar ,,,, debo aprender otra magia algo que me haga más fuerte pero que tenga que ver con fuego o algo que sea parecido –decía el joven mago con una lista en su mano

-umm….eh escuchado de que el tal Jellal creaba un fuego muy poderoso llamada Flamas Doradas –pensaba aquel mago hasta que…

- ya se iré a la antigua biblioteca abandonada, quizás allí halla libros con magia de fuego muy poderosas ,,pero queda en el bosque a las afueras de Magnolia pero es muy peligroso, pero nadie debe acompañarme hare esto solo – Decía Romeo con mucha seriedad- Encontrare la manera de hacerme fuerte…..

_*****Al día siguiente…..*****_

Oe… Happy que te parece si llevamos hoy a Romeo a hacer una misión, ya que ha estado un poco deprimido, ¿te parece? –Decía Natsu mirando a su Exceed

¡Aye! … romeo se llevara una gran sorpresa – Decía Happy con un pescado en la Boca

_****mientras llegaban al gremio****_

-¡que romeo no ha llegado aún!..¡Pero si siempre llega muy temprano! –Decía Cabeza de Flama ,,digo Natsu,, mirando a Macao

-no se Natsu pero esta mañana, se levantó muy temprano y me escribió una nota que haría algo muy importante.. – Decía muy preocupado Macao- Me pregunto que querrá hacer ese niño….

-Baaaa,,, y yo que quería que hiciéramos una misión juntos, ni modo vamos a comer algo ¡Happy! –Decía a su gato con alas con una gran sonrisa

-¡Aye! Sir… -Decía Happy ya pensando en cuantos pescados iba a comer

-¡humf! Pero que vulgares –Decía Charle que estaba en esos momentos cerca de la conversación…

-(Pobre Romeo que le sucederá) –Pensaba Wendy mientras comía su helado que le había pedido a Mirajane…

En esos momentos se acercaba la Demoni…. Digo la hermosa Mirajane con una sonrisa típica de ella mientras le decía a Wendy….

-Se nota que usted está preocupada por el joven Conbolt –Decía la entrometida y sensual Mirajane….

-Etto,,es que desde que Fairy tail quedo en 1er lugar en los torneos Mágicos me hice muy Amiga de Romeo, ha pasado como un año y me preocupo mucho por el –Decía la joven DragonSlayer tratando de esconder su rubor, recordando algunas cositas que pasaron jijijijiji, entre ellas una pelea con su amiga Sheria por haber estado coqueteando con Romeo ("según ella")….

_*****FlashBack*****_

Wendy-Chan te gustaría ir a la Heladería… etto… te lo debo por haberme ayudado en esa misión que hicimos juntos –Decía cierto mago pelinegro con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

(Romeo me está invitando a una cita O/o relájate Wendy solo asiente con la cabeza y dile que sí,,, y que tal si me propone matrimonio y quiere tener una familia conmigo y después….bueno no creo que sea tanto,, que no te de el síndrome de Juvia, pero no te pongas nerviosa dile que sí) … Emm… Está bien Romeo-kun si quiero casarm… digo ir a comer helado contigo –Decían una muy emocionada y torpe…. Wendy…

¡eh! Bueno entonces te espero ,,, estate hay a las 6:00 –Decía romeo con una gran sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar

…_**.En la heladería….**_

-¡Rayos Wendy se ha retasado! Y qué tal si no quiso venir…eh que tal si me hayo solo un pervertido que quiere corromper su inocencia ,,, que tal si bla bla bla –Decía Romeo muy nervioso… rayos será mejor que me calme.. En ese instante llegaba cierta chica con cabellera rosada muy "sexy" pidiendo un helado de chocolate….romeo solo miro y se acordó que ella era la God Slayer de Viento,,,

-¡Eh! Mm… que tú no eres el novio de mi amiga Wendy –Dijo Sheria mirando a romeo con un tono burlón

¡Yo no soy su novio! -Decía Romeo un poco alterado

Uyy… que carácter,, con esa actitud nunca la tendrás para poder hacerle el "Amor" –Decía Sheria con ojos de corazones como su prima (al parecer no ocupa bien el significado de la palabra "hacer el amor" jajajaja)

Romeo ante tal comentario cayó de espaldas rojo como un tomate ,, imaginándose a él y a Wendy en esos estados o/o,,,

-(romeo ya basta como puedes pensar esas cosas solo tienes 15 y ella 14 años ,,,malditas y desgraciadas hormonas ,,,, tienes que quitarte este pensamiento de la cabeza haber veamos….) –Decía romeo en su interior muy ruborizado- ¡ya se! en el capítulo de los Simpson cuando homero se enamora de su compañera de trabajo el imagino a Barney con un bikini….haber…- dijo romeo mientras se imaginaba a el gordo Droy y a Guildarts con un bikini de color rosado…. Eh Eh…eso es asqueroso –Decia romeo volviendo a como antes con ganas de vomitar…

-Eres un chico muy extraño y guapo ya veo porque a wendy le agradas –decía Shelia acercándose a romeo de forma extraña,,, pero si no tienes novia quiere decir que estas disponible no es haci guapo –dijo Shelia acercándose a romeo de forma muy coqueta y calient…. Digo candente xD (hay que decir que ella tiene 16 a 17 años, instant hormonas alteradas jejeje)

Romeo no sabía que hacer su cuerpo no le respondía se sentía muy bien cuando Shelia se le acercaba, tenía un perfume delicioso pero entonces recordó los abrazos de Wendy y se separó de ella de inmediato…

-No caeré en tus juegos,,,, Shelia - decía romeo con carisma xd (frase sacada de Resident Evil 4 Leon s Kennedy xD)

- jajaja se nota que la quieres eso sí que es amor,,, solo te estaba probando ,,ves estas completamente enamorado de ella eso si es amor –Decia Shelia con corazones en sus ojos- sigue hace y pronto podrás hacerle el "amor" como quieras….(se nota que no sabe bien el significado de esa palabrita ajajajaja xD)

Romeo ante tal comentario no dijo nada solo se perdió de nuevo en su imaginación pervertida hasta que….

-bueno es hora de irme, cuídala mucho además siento su aroma ,,, ella está que llega,, haci que quita esa cara de tonto –dijo shelia

_**En ese momento Shelia se retiró y vio a wendy detrás de una muralla la fue a saludar pero no se percató de….**_

-¡Hola Wendy! Eh ¿qué sucede porque la cara? –Decia Sheria con un poco de miedo O.o …

-Sheria ¿dime que estabas haciendo con Romeo? –Decía Wendy con una sonrisa que daba miedo,,, como las de Mirajane

-¿N…no m…me di..gas que m..me esta..bas esp…espiando Wen…Wendy? –Decía Shelia al ver su cara con un tono tartamudeante xD

-Etto.. solo estaba viniendo aquí porque Romeo me invito y veo que tú ya estabas muy acaramelada con el –Dijo la DragonaSlayer ya con unos tonos que daban miedo

-Wendy mi amiga hermosa y preciada,, solo estaba hablando con él,,, créeme -Decía Shelia tratando de que Wendy entendiera..

-Con una sonrisa que ya daba mucho miedo- te creo Shelia,,, pero mi RUGIDO DE DRAGON DEL CIELO NOOOOO!

-A qué bueno que entiendas….un momento…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**En esos momentos Shelia se perdió en los cielos por ese tal Rugido de Dragon… (pobre xD)**_

-Ufff…creo que me excedí bueno otro día hablare con ella –Decía una Wendy que ya recupero su cordura (menos mal ajjaaja)

_**En esos momentos se juntó con Romeo y pasaron una gran tarde juntos comiendo helado y charlando hasta muy tarde y cuando volvieron al gremio, todos se los quedaron mirando con cara de *_* y ellos como Wtf? … aunque en el fondo se sentían como novios jijijiji…**_

_*****Fin del FlashBack*****_

Jajaja que recuerdos -decía Wendy con unas risitas recordando aquellas cosas pero todavía seguía preocupada por Romeo, al chico que tanto quería,,, que le esta sucediendo….

bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo,,,es mi primer fanfic no sean malo por el amor de Batman e.e


	2. Chapter 2

_**Romeo POV**_

-Bueno según el mapa que le quite a Levy, la biblioteca abandonada debe estar cerca…-Decía romeo un tanto cansado de tanto buscar-…Creo que tomare un respiro….Ese día había mucha Calor y él estaba un poco Triste ya que su magia era de fuego y el tenia fatiga por la calor ,,,pero se levantó del lugar y siguió buscando, desde la última misión que hizo con el grupo de Natsu (donde fue atacado por vulcans y si no fuera por ellos…) su orgullo estaba muy dañado ,,, quien lo diría romeo era muy tímido pero tenía un gran orgullo….

-¡¿diablos donde estaaaaa?!- Grito Romeo con desesperación "rabieta de niños xD"….pero de repente sintió pisadas muy fuertes y no era nada más que un vulcan de los Bosques, al mirarlo recordó lo que le había pasado,, El quería correr pero su orgullo lo obligo a quedarse ,,tenía que luchar demostrar que era fuerte….

El Mono gigante le dio un golpe, el cual romeo lo esquivo fácilmente- ¡vamos fuego purpura!- decía romeo mientras colocaba sus manos en llamas de ese color purpura ,,,, fue una batalla muy dura pero Romeo lo logro vencer pero no se dio cuenta que él estaba rodeado alrededor de 8 vulcans más .,,,,estaba en apuros ,,,pero otra vez recordó su misión fallida anterior y su orgullo lo obligo a no correr…

En ese instante 3 Monos "G" (gigantes) lo iban a atacar, Romeo para atacarlos de los 3 a las ves empezó a girar en 360° rodeado de llamas purpuras y amarillas haciendo que la manos de los vulcans quedaran lastimada pero cuando él se detuvo 2 Vulcans lo atacaron por la espalda haciendo que el callera instantáneamente ,,, él pensó que iba a ser su Fin no podía moverse el golpe que recibió fue muy duro quedaban aun 5 Vulcans ,,, lo único que pensó en ese momento fue en Wendy en lo mucho que él la quería ,,, los Vulcans empezaron a golpearlo haciendo que el escupiera sangre ,,, pero no lloraba ni gritaba para pedir ayuda ,,, ya que su orgullo era muy grande…un Vulcan le iba dar un golpe final cuando se escuchó….

-¡!"Técnica especial garras del tigre en llamas sagradas"! –Decía un anciano ermitaño vestido con ropa oriental para ser exacto un traje de kung fu negro

-Romeo vio como todos los Vulcans quedaron en K.O de un solo golpe,,,- Eso ,, (escupiendo un poco de sangre) eso fue increíble…- quedando romeo inconsciente…

-Eh ,,, niño ,,,, Aguanta –fue lo último que romeo escucho

_*****Al dia siguiente*****_

Todos en el gremio estaban muy preocupados, no sabían dónde estaba Romeo, no se le vio ayer en todo el día, Macao dijo que no había vuelto a casa….

-Erza que crees que debamos hacer –Dijo un Gray raramente vestido

-Esperaremos hoy hasta la tarde y si no regresa empezaremos la búsqueda no es haci maestro –Decía Scarlet con autoridad… mirando a Makarov que se le veía preocupado…

-Si tienes razón Erza ¿solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo? –dijo el maestro con un tono serio

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí pensado en que a Romeo le pudo pasar algo! –Dijo Natsu con mucha furia,, saliendo del gremio

-Espera Natsu yo te acompaño –decía Lucy acompañándolo ,,,, solo espero que no le digan a Wendy….decía la maga celestial

*****En una parte del bosque*** (Area51 ok no ._. )**

Romeo se despertó en un lugar que era parecido a una cueva,,, se quiso levantar de ahí y salir corriendo al gremio pero se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de agujas en todo su cuerpo y con vendas en todos lados-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH que me han echoooooo- gritaba romeo con desesperación…..

-¡Oye Mozalbete! no grites tanto –Decía aquel Anciano que tenía mucha energía al parecer- Nunca has oído hablar de la Acupuntura, aparte si no fueras por mi habrías muerto….

-¡Eh! –Mirando al anciano- eh eh ¿quién es usted?

-Hay pero que insolentes están los niños de hoy día, ya no tienen modales ,,, sabes que a la gente mayor un niño siempre debe presentarse primero –Decía el anciano con gran autoridad…

A Romeo se le salió una gotita estilo anime por el comentario pero…

-Bueno…etto…me llamo Romeo…Romeo Conbolt y pertenezco al gremio Fairy Tail –Decía el niño algo tímido

-Haci está mucho mejor ajajaa (empieza a toser) jeje creo que ya estoy un poco viejo para esto,,, bueno yo me llamo Akitsu Lee, pertenezco a los Monjes Mágicos y estoy de viaje por todo el mundo ,,, siempre fue mi sueño conocerlo antes de que pase a mejor Vida –Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa-

-A los Monjes Magicos –romeo había escuchado de esos Monjes, según una información que leyó saben magia muy poderosa y pero no las ocupan en modo lucrativo (dinero) como los gremios….

-Si como tú lo dijiste pequeño, bueno ahora déjame quitarte las agujas y estarás bien en un momento –dijo el anciano acercándose a romeo

-¡Eh! ¡nooooo! ¡por favor! ¡no no lo agá por favor! –Gritaba romeo pensando en que iba a ser un dolor mortal ya que el odia las agujas, inyecciones ect….

-hay pero que niño más escandaloso ,,,ni yo gritaba tanto cuando me abrían de piernas con unas cuerdas jejeje que tiempos –Dijo el anciano tocando a romeo en un nervio con una aguja dejándolo dormido por un rato-

_*****En el Gremio*****_

-Natsu, Lucy ¿han sabido algo de el? –Decía Cana muy Preocupada sin dejar su barril de vino xD

-Sentí su Olor cerca del Bosque a las Afueras de Magnolia, pero al llegar la tarde su olor desapareció y no lo pude encontrar –Dijo un Natsu muy frustrado

-¡Mañana Todos los buscaremos a las afueras de Magnolia! –Decía Erza con un tono serio…

-los que trataran de rastrearlo serán Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy,,, ya que tiene el mejor olfato en todo el gremio –decía Makarov ,,,, en ese entonces Wendy supo porque tanto Alboroto en el gremio ,,,le estaban Ocultando que Romeo le había pasado algo

Ella salió corriendo del gremio llorando ,,, pensando las cosas más terribles que la hayan podido pasar,, en ese instante llego Charle, Happy, Natsu y Lucy para que le Levantaran el Ánimo ,,, diciendo que mañana lo encontrarían vivo y que todo sería como siempre… haciendo que Wendy se calme demostrándoles una tierna sonrisa haci volviendo adentro del gremio….

_*****Dentro del gremio*****_

-Pobre Romeo espero que este bien –Decía un preocupado Gajeel Redfox (Wtf?)

-¡EEEEEEHHHHHH! –Todo el gremio

-¿Gajeel tienes fiebre?¿te sientes bien? –Decia Levy poniéndoles un termómetro

-¡Tsk! Es que acaso no puedo preocupare por un niño –Decía Redfox un poco humillado

-Déjalo Levy desde que empezó a soñar contigo, Gajeel se ha vuelto Blando Gihi –Decía un Patherlily, que pronto llego al cielo por un golpe que le dio Gajeel

-Gajeel no sabía esas cosas de ti –Decía una muy ruborizada Levy, que le deposito un tierno beso en los labios haciendo que Redfox se desmallara

-(Maldito gato juro que te quedaras sin Kiwii todo un puto mes ,,, aunque igual gracias) –Decía en su mente un Redfox seminconsciente..

El gremio al ver eso solo reía a montones pero esas risas fueron opacadas al acordarse de Romeo….. Toda esa noche durmieron preocupados…

-Espero que estés bien Romeo –Decía una Wendy muy preocupada

_*****En una parte del bosque*** (10:00 a 11:00 de la noche)**_

Romeo despertaba otra vez pero esta vez ya no tenía las agujas solo algunas vendas pero lo que más le impresionaba, es que no sentía dolor alguno, se levantó de una especia de cama improvisada que el supuso que lo hizo el anciano ,,, al levantarse el vio al hombre de edad meditando ,, él se acercó a mirarlo pero salió con un grito al ver que el hombre lo asusto con un grito

-¡AAAHHHH! ¿¡Por qué hace eso!? –Decía Romeo con algunas lágrimas…

- sabes que interrumpir la meditación de un monje es una falta de respeto ajajaja –decía el hombre con un tono burlón- ¿y cómo te sientes pequeño?

-muy bien, señor Akitsu-sama si no me equivoco, muchas gracias –decía romeo mientras una duda le salió- Señor dígame que, ¿Clase de Magia usted usa?

-eh…bueno mi magia es de fuego ,,, pero no un fuego cualquiera ,,, sino un fuego sagrado que solo algunos con el corazón muy especial pueden tener, mezclado con técnicas Shaolin como el Tigre, mi fuego es muy poderoso, eh derrotado a muchos tipos en mi vida pero…. –se quedó en silencio un momento-

-¿Pero? –decía un Romeo muy interesado

-pero esta magia es única

-¿a que se refiere con única señor?

-Pues yo soy el último hombre, que sabe el Arte Secreto del Fuego Sagrado

-¿! QUEEEEEEEE!? Pero si es una magia muy poderosa como no hay nadie más…. –dijo Romeo eufórico

-jejeeje ya te dije, solo los que tienen un Corazón extraño pueden aprenderlo –de repente el anciano mira a Romeo fijamente- veo que tu corazón sufre de humillación, pero no tienes odio, veo que tu orgullo es muy grande, pero a la ves eres timido….

-EH…a que se refiero con eso Seño –Dijo un Romeo muy preocupado

-Iré directo al grano, no me queda mucho de vida y el hecho de que viajara en todo el mundo también tenía un propósito, encontrar a alguien capaz de dominar el Fuego Sagrado y creo que Tu muchachito estas muy capacitado –Dijo un anciano con un gran sonrisa- no puedo creer después de tanto tiempo encontrara a alguien con cualidades como las tuyas jjajajaja –El anciano empezó a saltar de felicidad, hasta que callo porque se tropezó con una piedra- esto romeo le salió una gotita estilo anime….dime niño te gustaría entrenar conmigo….

-Esto,, eh yoooo,,,,ehhh yooooooo –Romeo estaba muy emocionado y no podía decir bien las palabras…..esto yo claro que sí Señor Akitsu-Sama, ¡Acepto!…. Pero primero tengo que ir a mi gremio –Decía un Romeo con mucha felicidad ,,, por fin él podría ser tan fuerte como Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal (después de los juegos mágicos el ayudaba mucho al gremio) ect….

_**Al final los 2 se pusieron a bailar la canción de PSY-Gangnan Style que en Magnolia en esos días estaba de moda jajajajaja**_

Por fin un Anciano cumplirá su sueño de dejarle su sabiduría a alguien y Romeo cumplirá su sueño de volverse igual de fuerte como sus Amigos que tanto ha Admirado pero no sabe el duro entrenamiento que tendrá que pasar, aprender magia sagrada no es muy fácil jejejeje…

_**Continuaraaaa…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Que Tal Ladysss!, bueno continuo con el Fanfic de Romeo Conbolt (no sé porque, pero este personaje me gusta mucho porque se parece algo en mí, algún día les contare y si no quieren pues bueno no importa), pero dejémonos de Idioteces y sigamos el Fic :D **_

_**Personajes del estúpido, maldito, desgraciado y sensual de Mashima….estoy enojado con él porque acaban la serie**____**, sé que no es su culpa pero de todas formas era un buen anime, pero seguiré esperando hasta que vuelva, pero hay que ser positivo aún nos queda el manga :D **_

_**P.D: Xodaaa perdón por robarte tu frase D: …**_

_***** 8:00 A.M. o P.M ,,, bueno lo que sea, esto sucede en la mañana xD*****_

_**Romeo POV**_

Me acabo de despertar cuando recordé que hoy tenía que ir al gremio, ya con todas las heridas curadas y lo más impresionante es que no tenía ninguna cicatriz o rasguño (lo cual me acorde de Wendy ya que su magia es curativa), era hora de ir allá y decirles al todo el gremio que estoy bien, ya deben estar muy preocupados, ni siquiera sé cuántos días han pasado…..

-Oe..niñoo ya despertaste ya era Hora –Decía Akitsu que estaba haciendo ejercicios de no sé qué….

-¡EH!- ¿desde cuándo los ancianos se levantan tan temprano?, lo miraba muy pensativo…. –A buenos días Akitsu-Sama, bueno es hora de irme, tengo que avisarles al gremio que estoy bien y avisarles de la proposición que me hizo….

-Este bosque es muy peligroso, ¿no quieres que te acompañe? –Decía el Anciano con una sonrisa

-(valla este anciano es muy alegre, eso es bueno me recuerda a el maestro Makarov jajajaja) –Está bien puede acompañarme de todas forma usted me ha salvado…

-¡Perfecto!, haci me enseñas la cuidad que no la conozco, Aparte tengo mucha Hambre comer Insectos no es muy tentador que digamos –Decía el viejo mientras sacaba una lombriz del suelo y se lo llevaba a la Boca

- ¿¡Que come que cosa!?, ¡Pero qué Asco! ¿Creo que voy a Vomitaaarrrrr? –Decía Romeo mientras se tapaba su Boca con la mano –Sera mejor que nos movamos –

- Aja, ¿seguro que no quieres? –Dijo Akitsu sacando una bolsa con distintos gusanos que no sé dónde saco…..

-¡Eh! Está bien, todo lo que comí hace días saldrá a, uuuuuuuuuggghhghhghaghgh –Decía romeo mientras vomitaba en un árbol cerca de ahí….

-Valla me Pregunto ¿porque los niños no comen lombrices, si contienen muchas proteínas? –dijo el anciano llevándose un par de esa cosas a la boca mientras pensaba….

Diablos creo que hoy será un día extraño –Decía romeo aun con ganas de devolver hasta el Alma xD…..

_*****En otro lado no muy lejos de ese lugar*** (Natsu *happy*, Erza, Gray, Gajeel *Lily*, Wendy *Charle*, Macao, Juvia y Levy)**_

-Tsk, ¡Eh!, no se para que vinieron tantos, no dijo el maestro, que nosotros 3 (Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu) podríamos hacer esto… -Decía un Gajeel un poco molesto por tanta gente que había en ese entonces…

-No es para tanto Gajeel, como dice un dicho, ¡Mientras más mejor! –Decía un Lily que en esos momentos comía un Kiwii…

-¡Aye!, eso es cierto Lily –Decía el pokemon…digo en Exceed Azul…

-Juvia cree que si todos buscamos a romeo será más fácil encontrar a romeo-kun, ¿no es verdad?, Gray-Sama –Decía Juvia con corazoncitos en sus ojos mientras miraba a Gray…

-Sí, Claro…. –Decía un Gray con una gotita estilo anime….

-¡Soy su padre! y como deber es buscar a mi hijo –Decía un Macao llorando cómicamente cerca de un árbol….

-Además no podríamos dejar que ustedes 2 estuvieran con la pobre Wendy, quizás ustedes se pasarían todo el rato peleándose entre ustedes, mientras que la pobre Wendy hiciera todo –Decía una Levy con mucha seriedad y a la vez regañando a Gajeel y a Natsu…

-Sí y por eso también vengo yo, para que los tenga vigilados y no hagan tonterías –Decía Erza que les propinaba a cabeza de vela y metal una mirada asesina….

-¡Aye! –Decían los 2 dragonesSlayers Abrazados con mucho temor (ya sabes lo furiosa que se puede poner Erza)..

-¡Pero que cobardes! –Decía un Charle como siempre amargada xd…

Todos seguían caminando y a la buscando, hasta que Natsu empezó a sentir un olor familiar por su nariz…..

-Su olor está cada vez está más fuerte, no debe estar muy lejos –Decía Natsu a sus compañeros que estaban cerca

-¿¡Estás seguro Natsu!? –Preguntaba un eufórico Macao…

-Sí, estoy Seguro, ¿No es haci, Gajeel-Wendy? –Decía cerebro de llamas mientras miraba a los otros 2 DragonSlayers… lo cual estos solo asintieron con la cabeza….

-Muy bien entonces vamos, solo espero que nada malo le haya sucedido –Decía Erza – mientras indicaba a Gray y a Juvia que los siguieran ya que ellos estaban revisando en otro lugar…. (Si "revisando" jajajaja xD)

-Juvia quería pasar más tiempo con Gray-Sama –Decía la maga de agua quejándose…

-¿Pero qué dices Juvia-chan?, si hemos venido acá para encontrar a romeo –Decía Levy con una gotita en la cien…

"_**Mientras seguían avanzando, vieron a Romeo que iba con un anciano al cual todos pensaron que era su raptor o alguien que supuestamente le estaba haciendo daño, al pobre niño que se había extraviado…."**_

-¡Aléjate de Romeo Maldito! –Gritaba Natsu acercándose con sus puños en llamas….

-¡Natsu-nii! –Gritaba un romeo muy sorprendido – No Natsu-nii, no lo golpees él no me a echo nada m…. – no alcanzo a terminar porque justo Wendy lo tomo de su mano y lo abrazo llorando…

- ¡Buaaaaaaa! , Romeo-kun pensé que le había pasado algo…snif…snif…¿Estas Bien!? ¿¡No te paso nada!? –Decía una Wendy muy preocupada y a la vez Feliz, examinándolo por todos lados, para ver si estaba bien,,,, ante tal acto Romeo se ruborizo instantáneamente, creando que Charle solo mirara a Romeo de forma cautelosa diciendo al odio… Te estoy vigilando, ¿Me oíste? haciendo que el pobre jovencito (si claro xD) tragara saliva, pero no se dio cuenta de…..

-¡Maldito! Como te atreves a hacerle algo a Romeo, ahora la pagaras –Decía Natsu a punto de atacar al Anciano

Erza en esos momentos equipo su armadura del Purgatorio y a la ves Gajeel, Macao, Gray y Juvia se colocaban en posición de combate y Levy estuviera juntos con los Exceed para revisar al joven, rodeando al Anciano sin saber porque querían atacarlo….

-¡Valla!¡Valla! , los jóvenes de hoy día están muy insolentes, excepto tú, tú ya estás grandecito, porque, no le das clases de respeto como debes a estos jovencitos–Mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Macao, Ante tal comentario todos se callaron de espaldas…

-¡Déjate de bromas y pelea! –Decía Natsu que se acercaba muy rápidamente al anciano a golpearlo….

-¡No! ¡Natsu-niii!… -Decía un Romeo muy asustado….

Pero en este entonces Natsu, si como dije Natsu, callo en K.O con un simple golpe del anciano que esquivo fácilmente su golpe, a lo cual él lo redujo con un golpe al cuello…..con eso todos se quedaron con la boca abierta….en ese entonces fue Happy volando pero ver el estado de su amigo…

-Hay, jóvenes de hoy día todo lo resuelven con ¡violencia! –Decía un anciano rascándose la cabeza y la vez mirando a los otros miembros de fairy tail que quedaron pasmados xD….

-¿¡Pero qué clase de poder tendrá, es que acaso es igual de fuerte que Laxus o Guildarts!? –Decía un Macao azul de miedo…

-Maldito es que acaso, ¿¡has matado a cabeza de vela!? –Decia Gray que estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando…..

*** todos se quedaron con un Tic en el ojo al ver….***

-Eh,, Eh,,, ¿¡Se quedoooo Dormidooooooooooooooooooooo!? –Decían todos los miembros cuando vieron al anciano con un globo que entraba y salía de su nariz, roncando como si nada hubiera pasado….

-Pero ¡qué insolente!,, ¿quién se cree que es? –Decía un Gajeel y que le iba justo a golpear pero….

K.O (Fatality xD) antes de que golpeara al anciano, este lo esquivo rápidamente y golpeo 3 veces en su pecho haciendo que este se desmayara, haciendo que Gajeel antes de caer digiera un típico Gihi!

-¡Gajeel! –Dijo una Levy y Lily con mucha preocupación…

-¡Esta bien, tú te lo haz buscado! –Decía una Erza que estaba a punto de atacarlo, Gray y Juvia la seguían, pero en ese entonces Romeo se puso adelante del anciano, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran…

-¡Romeo!, hijo ¿Por qué lo proteges? –Decía Macao que volvía de su transe de terror xD…

-¿Romeo que haces?, no ves lo que les hizo a Gajeel y a Natsu…. –Decía Levy con gesto de no entender por qué lo hacía….

-Hay por Dios estos Jóvenes, porque piensan que les hice algo malo, solo los deje durmiendo por algunas horas, ya que se le veían un poco Cansado –Decía Akitsu rascándose la barbilla…

-quieres decir que…snif.. ¿Natsu está bien? –Decía un Happy con lágrimas en sus ojos…

-¡Pues claro! Yo soy incapaz de matar, si es que la ocasión lo amerita… -Decía un anciano con una sonrisa en su boca…

- Entonces explíqueme, ¿porque esta con Romeo en estos momentos? –Decía una Erza aun sin bajar su Arma..

-Etto,,, yo puedo explicar lo sucedido Erza-Sama –Decía un Romeo un poco asustado…

Romeo empezó a contar todo lo sucedido y todos quedaron muy impresionados, excepto Natsu y Gajeel que aún estaban "dormidos", después de contar lo sucedido todos pidieron disculpas al anciano y junto a él, volvieron a fairy tail claro con los 2 dragones llevados por Macao y Gray…

_*****En el Gremio Fairy Tail*** (El Gremio más tranquilo en toda Magnolia,,, jajajaja si claro xDDD!) (Falto el meme de Tom Cruise)**_

-Muchas gracias, Muchas gracias otra vez señor Akitsu, gracias por haber ayudado a mi hijo –Decía un Macao arrodillado ante aquel Viejo…

-bueno bueno, no tienes para que ponerse haci ya le acepte las gracias señor, además esta es la vez "123" que se disculpa –Decía el anciano con una gotita estilo anime tratando de calmar a Macao…

-Gracias a Mavis que estas bien Romeo, es un gran alivio tenerte sano y salvo –Decía un Makarov con una sonrisa

-Ara ara, en el gremio estaban muy preocupados no es haci? Cana –Decía la Sexy demonio de cabellera blanca a la sexy figura morena y alcohólica de Cana xD….

-¡Romeo me dejaste muy preocupada!, no vuelvas hacer eso ¿entendiste? –Decía una Cana aun con su botella en mano abrazando a Romeo….

-Etto..Cana-San, usted siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo ha sido casi una madre para mí y lo siento mucho si la preocupe,,,, -Dijo un Romeo con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas de felicidad..

-Romeo no me digas eso, me haces sentir anciana, espero algún día tener un hijo como tu (claro cuando Laxus se me declare jijijiji) –Dijo Cana aun abrazando a Romeo más fuerte y con una sonrisa pícara…

-¡Eh,,C..Cana.. ..estas…Asf..asfixiando! –Dijo un Romeo un poco azul por falta de aire….en ese instante cana soltó romeo, creando que todo el gremio se les escapara una sonrisa en el momento….

-Por cierto anciano, ¿Cuánto falta para que cabeza de vela y metal oxidado despierten? –Decía el stripper de hielo tomando una bebida con hielo al lado de Juvia…

-Juvia está muy preocupada por Gajeel-Sama –Decía la acosadora de Agua, mirando a su compañero que estaba aún en "sueño"….

-Tranquila Juvia mientras este inconsciente, yo lo cuidare – Decía Levy mirando a Gajeel diciendo en su mente que se veía muy bonito cuando dormía jajaja…

-Natsu tampoco es la excepción, pero claro esta yo lo cuidare hasta que despierte, por cierto Wendy, no puedes hacer nada? –Decía la maga estelar mirando a Wendy que hablaba con Charle algunas cosas…

-Eh,,etto,,bueno según Akitsu-Sama, es mejor dejarlos haci ya que no sabemos que harán al despertar además pronto se hará de noche haci que para que despertarlos… -Decía Wendy mientras miraba al suelo jugando con sus dedos…

-Mmm…bueno supongo que sus respectivos Gatos los llevaran a su Casa –Decía Lucy con tono interrogativo….

-¡Aye! No hay problema Lucy, y ¿porque no nos podemos quedar en tu casa? –Dijo el Exceed Azul con un pescado en la boca… Haci podrías cuidar de Natsu mientras el duerme…

Ante tal comentario Lucy se sonrojo un poco,… Bueno creo que por esta vez está bien –Dijo la rubia con tono serio…

-Oye Levy no te gustaría acompañarnos a nuestra casa para cuidar de Gajeel –Decía Panther Lily con una gran sonrisa maliciosa y haciendo un típico Gehi….

Levy solo se sonrojo ante ese comentario,,, hace mucho tiempo que quería conocer la casa de Gajeel, y además quizás Lily haría que ella durmiera con el (no sean pervertidos pliz xD)….

-Emm…supongo que podría ser –Decia Levy aun conteniendo su sonrojo…

-Valla no puedo creer que los dragoncitos perdieran tan rápido –Decía Laxus que estaba bebiendo al lado del recién integrado Jellal charlando de algunas misiones que iban a ser (Por dios un grupo de Laxus con Jellal jajajaja se lo imaginan)….

-Bueno nunca hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias… -Decía Jellal mientras le daba un probada a su pastel de fresas, ante esto Erza no pudo dejar de mirar esa hermosa escena, el chico que le gustaba estaba comiendo una de sus más favoritos pasteles, esa imagen nunca se iba a salir de su mente jejejejeje…..

-hay no creo que haya sido para tanto, solo golpee algunos nervios para que cayeran a dormir un poco –Decía el Anciano que estaba charlando con Makarov algunas cosas pervertidas ajajaja….

-Un verdadero ¡Hombre! Acaba a sus enemigos con tan solo unos golpes –Decía Elfman que estaba al lado de Evegreen charlando cosas privadas ya que ellos ya eran pareja…

-Hay si sigues diciendo tanto la Palabras ¡Hombres!, te prometo que te hare desaparecer esa "cosa" que te hace ser hombre –Decía Evegreen con una cara fulminante jajaja…ante esto Elfman solo quedo haci "0.o" jajajaja

-Y bueno Akitsu tienes algún lugar donde pasar la noche –Decía Makarov con tono alegre…

-En realidad no Makarov, de echo es la primera vez que entro a la cuidad de magnolia ya que solo iba por los bosques…. –Decía el Akitsu con la cabeza agachada….

-Bueno entonces porque no pasas la noche aquí en el gremio y de paso conversamos algunas "cosas" –Decía Makarov con tono muy alegre y a la ves pervertido ajajaja…

-¿Enserio?, muchas gracias Makarov apuestos que seremos muy buenos compadres –Decia Akitsu con tono Ranchero y a la ves abrazando a Makarov ajajaja (creo que se le fueron un poco las copas por tanto beber con Makarov)

**En ese momento empezaron los 2 a cantar la canción de "El Rey de Vicente Fernández" haciendo que el gremio poco a poco se valla retirando de ese lugar jajajaja***

-Uff..bueno supongo que mañana tendré que decir que pronto empezare a entrenar con Akitsu-Sama,,,bueno eso pasa por olvidarme en avisarles, pero bueno no creo que mañana empezara el entrenamiento –Decía un Romeo a punto de irse a la casa ya que Macao lo estaba esperando allí…en ese momento se despidió de todos y de pronto todos se fueron, haciendo que al final se quedara solo con Wendy, ya que esta le dijo a Charle que lo esperara en Fairy Hills obviamente esta primero se reusó pero después accedió por un gran suplicio de la DragonSlayer, ya que Romeo la iba a ir a dejar a su hogar….

_*****Mientras caminaban hacia Fairy Hills*** (Cuidado con SlenderMan O.o)**_

-Romeo-Kun tengo un poco de miedo –Decía Wendy que de pronto se apegó mucho al mago de fuego…

-Tranquila Wendy-nee no creo que pase nada…al menos que… -Decía Romeo en un tono serio..

-Al..m..menos.q..qué? –Decía Wendy que ya estaba Tartamudeando del miedo

-¿Has escuchado alguna ves de SlenderMan? –Decía Romeo en tono serio y con cara de cuando una persona cuenta historias de terror…

-Etto..noo, quién es? –Decía Wendy aun apegada del mago pelinegro…

-Bueno, SlenderMan era una hombre muy alto, sin rostro y sin cara, según algunas avistamientos siempre en sus ataques lleva puesto un traje muy elegante con corbata roja, se dice también que él ocupa su alto y delgado cuerpo para atacar desde los árboles, además que desde sus espaldas se le han visto un par de tentáculos que sirven para atraparte y a la ves inmovilizarte mientras este te come…El problema es que…. –Romeo se detuvo un momento para decir lo próximo….

-E..el..pro..problema.. ? –Decia Wendy que estaba a punto de gritar del miedo…

-El problema es que siempre ataca de noche como casi a estas horas y lo peor es que le gusta comer niños como de nuestra edad ya que dice que nuestra alma es más sabrosa –Decía Romeo iluminando su cara con una linterna que saco de no sé dónde xD

-Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –Grito Wendy mientras empezaba llorar aferrada a Romeo diciendo que no quería ser devorado por SlenderMan y cosas haci…Ante esto Romeo solo se le escaparon unas risitas y Wendy empezó a golpearlo diciendo que era un Tonto y cosas haci …..

-Anda Wendy-nee solo era una bromaa –Decía un Romeo tratando de acercarse a la dragonaSleyer que estaba muy enojada con este…

-Snif…Snif…y una que esta todo el día preocupada por ti si te pasara algo en cambio tú me asustas con ese cuento de terror snif..snif…. –Decía Wendy aun llorando con cara de perrito tierno,,,ante esta cara Romeo no se pudo aguantar y le dio un abrazo para que se calmara…

-Lo siento Wendy-nee no era mi intención, Gomenee … -Decía Romeo a la ves igual con una cara de perrito tierno…

Ante aquel comentario y gesto Wendy solo se ruborizo, haciendo que esta lo abrazara y le diera un beso en la mejilla….este solo quedo peor que el pelo de Erza haciendo que casi quedara inconsciente pero pudo contenerse ya que estaba a punto de llegar a fairy hills…Al Llegar se miraron un buen rato hasta que Romeo la abrazo, diciéndole que cuando le había pasado aquel atentado con los Vulcans había pensado en ella y mucho,,,Wendy al escuchar eso se le salieron unas lágrimas lo cual respondió que ella se hubiera puesto muy triste si le hubiera pasado algo a lo cual ella se acercó a él dándole un corto pero dulce primer beso…Buenas noches Romeo-Kun,,, y con esto Wendy se fue corriendo a su habitación….

-(no puedo creerlo, ella me beso, me beso y en los labios, no lo puedo creer, me beso, si estoy seguro de que me beso, seguro que no es un sueño, me pellizcare para comprobar….. ….. ….. …. ….) Ayyy maldición eso dolió, entonces fue un sueño me beso –Dijo un Romeo muy emocionado tocándose los labios para recordar la escena que había sucedido hasta que…

-¡Diablos! Debe ser muy tarde, ¡mi papa me matara!, será mejor que salga echando Leches –Dijo un Romeo corriendo a toda velocidad con rumbo a su casa, recordar que esa noche jamás la iba a olvidar….

_**Bueno aquí acabo con el capítulo 3, el próximo lo tendré listo el fin de semana creo si es que no me tiran tarea ya que entre a clases u.u , bueno hay se ven Ladys o Boys xD!**_

_**P.D : Estaba pensando en colocar Lemon a esta serie pero mejor lo dejo para otro Fic…o prefieren que lo haga acá. Bueno si los interesados (pervertidos/as ajajaja) quieren solo díganme ;) por si las dudas ya las parejas las habré dejado bien claras no hace falta nombrar y por si mas dudas si hiciera lemon dejaría a romeo y a Wendy con sus edades 14 a 15 o podría ser 15 a 16 años (sé que es una edad muy corta pero acá en Chile tener sexo a esa edad es el cómo Pan de cada dia :/ lastima xD, además para que se hacen si en otros países el "tema es igual", para ser sincero a mí me da lo mismo "hormonas son hormonas",,,,)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Y aquí otro Fic, no lo pude terminar antes porque empezaron las clases y tercero medio es harto difícil pero pasare demás e,e …. Bueno pero sigamos con la Historia, y lo de colocar Lemon a este Fanfic pues lo pensé harto y mejor lo dejare para otra historia, ya que o si no me desviaría del Tema o lo colocaría en las ultimas parte, bueno empecemos… :D …..**_

_**En un lugar muy, muy lejano….( ni que fuera Stars Wars xD), para ser más específico magnolia jajaja….y más especifico aun, en el Gremio más hermoso de todos, Fairy Tail…**_

_**Estaban Makarov y Akitsu durmiendo boca abajo, los dos en una mesa, al lado de un montón Copas de vino. Obviamente vacías y algunos alimentos a la mitad, y de pronto llegaban algunos integrantes del gremio, al momento de ver esa escena, el gremio solo empezó a mirar un poco incrédulos hasta que Gray rompió el silencio….**_

-¡Valla! estos ancianos lo pasaron en grande y eso que fueron solo los 2 –Decía Gray con una gotita en la frente….

-Ara ara,,, ayer los 2 se quedaron bebiendo animadamente –Decía Mirajane con una sonrisa típica….

-¡Sera mejor que los despierten! –Dijo el cuarto maestro (creo) jajaja ósea Macao, al lado de su hijo Romeo el cual solo sonreía…

_**Mientras Macao Despertaba a los ancianos y a la vez también Mirajane les ofrecía Café para despertarse….siguieron llegando más magos al gremio entre ellos estaba los Noqueados por un anciano ,,,,,los cuales eran Natsu que vino con Gajeel (O.o ellos 2 son amigos….jajajajaja Si Claro xD), los 2 con su respectivos Gatos….**_

-¡Buenos días Natsu-nii y Gajeel-San!….Natsu-nii porque, ¿no vino con Lucy-san?, no es que ¿Siempre viene con ella? –Dijo el pelinegro de fuego mirando al Caldero con patas con un tono interrogativo…

-¡Eh!, bueno lo que paso es que Lucy en la mañana me despertó, ya que al parecer amanecí en su Casa con Happy, y me explico todo lo que paso, aunque no entendí muy bien…. –Decía Natsu con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca …. – pero no vino conmigo porque me dijo que me adelantara ya que al parecer quería hablar algo con Wendy, ¿Creo que paso algo?, la quise acompañar pero no me dejo y en el camino al Gremio me encontré con Metal Oxidado y vine con el –Dijo el DS de Fuego entrecruzados de brazos con un tono un poco fastidiado…

-¡Tsk! Al parecer a Salamander le paso lo mismo que a mí, solo que la enana fue hablar con Titania algo de no sé qué….pero el problema era, ¿¡qué hacia ella en mi cuarto!?-Dijo el DragonSlayer de Metal, mirando a Lily porque aún no le había dicho nada y a la vez ya sentándose con su gato en el Bar para desayunar…

-¡Aaaah! –dijo romeo un poco nervioso ya que sabía que Wendy quizás le diría a Lucy lo que había pasado con el….en ese entonces Akitsu que ya estaba repuesto lo estaba llamando y él fue donde estaba…

***en ese momento Romeo se acercó a el repuesto y como nuevo Akitsu (ese anciano se recupera rápido jaaja xD)***

-Bueno Joven, creo que es momento de decirles… -Dijo Akitsu a romeo el cual solo asentía con la cabeza…

-¡Esta bien!, uffff,,,ettoo…. –susurraba Romeo tomando valor para hablar con el Gremio, pero entonces cuando justo iba a hablar llegaron la mujeres más conocidas….

-¡Bueno días a todos! –Decían Lucy, Wendy, Erza y Levy que llegaban muy sonrientes….

-¡EH!... ¡Buenos días! –Decía al Gremio al unísono….

En ese instante todas se fueron con su respectivo grupo, pero la miradas que se cruzaban Romeo y Wendy eran muy notorias, en ese instante Lucy se dio cuenta de eso….

-Wendy, porque no lo vas a saludar jijijiji –Decía la maga celestial con una sonrisa pícara…

-¡Eh!,,,etto,,L,,Lucy-san, no diga eso –Dijo Wendy igual de roja como el cabello de Erza…

-Anda,,, y porque no le saludas cuando están a…. "solas" –hablaba Lucy corrompiendo a Wendy con unos leves codazos….

-e..eh..et..etto…y si se molesta –Decia Wendy con la cabeza agachada y chocándose las puntitas de sus de dedos (Estilo Hinata jajaja)

-Anda no creo que pase nada y además estoy segura que estará esperando "eso"… jajajaja –Rompía en carcajadas pequeñas la rubia para que el gremio no escuchara….

Wendy ya no podía contener su rubor, era muy cobarde en esas cosas, pensaba muchas cosas (sin perversiones Pliiz xD), hasta que se le ocurrió decirle algo a Lucy….

-y Etto…Lucy-San ….. Como lo paso ayer con Natsu-san ,,, acaso ustedes se, Guuuuuuuustaaaaan! –Decía la pequeña al estilo Happy (puto gato :troll:), haciendo que la Rubia dejara de reír al instante, lo cual ella se volvió Roja recordando algunas "Cosas" jajaja… a lo cual Wendy solo la miro con una sonrisa, mientras seguía viendo algunos segundos a Romeo que hablaba con el anciano, ya que ella todavía no se acordaba de su nombre….

***En un rincón del Gremio*** (en la parte más oscura y maquiavélica)

-Ya le dije a Makarov ayer en la noche, el acepto, pero también deben saber tus padres y algunas personas del Gremio…. –Decía Akitsu que todavía hablaba con Romeo…

-Si,,,,,esto….. ¡Chicos hay algo que quiero decirles! –Gritaba Romeo mirando a todas que dejaban de hacer sus respectivas cosas…

Todos miraban confusos, muy pocas veces Romeo hablaba al Gremio entero por lo tímido que era…Wendy al escuchar eso se atraganto un poco con una tostada que estaba comiendo,,, pensaba que quizás empezaría hablar de ellos (valla que se imaginaba cosas jajaja, creo que le está dando el síndrome de Juvia)

-¡Bueno! Esto,,,, quería hablarles sobre algo que hare si es que ustedes me dan el permiso de hacerlo, en especial si me lo da mi Padre –Decía Romeo mientras miraba a Macao el cual lo escuchaba con mucha atención… y Wendy seguía imaginando cosas jajaja… -Bueno ufffff como se los digo…. –Decía este rascándose la nuca ….

-Vamos Romeo….¡Escúpelo yaaa!,,, eso es de ¡Hoooombreeeeeeeees! –Decía Elfman levantándose de su puesto a lo cual, cae inerte al suelo con su cuerpo sin vida (naa mentira xD) por un golpe que le dio Evegreen la cual esta solo miro a romeo y le hizo una seña a este para que prosiguiera, Todo el gremio al ver esa escena solo les salió una gotita en la cabeza …

-Etto…bueno, después de todo el incidente que sucedió si no hubiera conocido a Akitsu-Sama, me hubiera pasado cualquier cosa, pero él me propuso que…. –Decía Romeo aun buscando palabras ya que estaba nervioso, todas esas caras mirándolo lo hacía ponerse mal….

-Anda romeo que te propuso….. –Decía Natsu mientras miraba al chico….

-No seas tan malo con el chico… -Dijo Lucy mientras golpeaba suavemente a Natsu…

-Ufff….Bueno me propuso que ,,,,,bueno, que sea su discípulo –Dijo Romeo mirando al Gremio para ver sus respectivas respuestas…

-¡Eh!, a que te refieres Romeo –Decía Cabeza de Vela que no entendió muy bien lo que había dicho…

-Se refiere a que quiere aprender mi magia, para ser más exactos quiere que sea su maestro,,,, ya que se lo propuse –Dijo Akitsu con seriedad a la vez colocando su mano en el Hombro del joven…. –Quizás no le haya contado, pero sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida y he estado buscando a alguien que pueda aprender mi magia ya que hay muy poco que la saben ,,,para ser más exactos creo que soy el único que la sabe…. Y he encontrado a este muchacho que tiene todas las aptitudes para aprenderla –Decía el Anciano con la misma seriedad…

-¡Quieres Decir que, quiere usted entrenar a mi hijo! –Decia Macao mirando con tono interrogativo al Anciano

-Ummm... ¿¡seguro que no le hará nada? –Dijo aun la desconfiada Erza

-Sii… que pasa si usted le hace algo -Decia Natsu preocupado por lo que le fuera a pasar a su hermano menor y recordando lo que había sucedido con el….

Todos en esos momentos estaban discutiendo si había que dejarlo que entrenara con el o no,,,, pero Macao no decía nada solo pensaba….

-(siempre he sido débil, nunca pude ser como Guildart o Laxus, ni siquiera puedo compararme con los más jóvenes, quizás a mi hijo nunca le pude enseñar algo mejor, quizás él…. él llegue a lo que yo nunca pude lograr ,,,,ser un mago admirado y Fuerte capaz de proteger a todas las personas que quiero, pero es mi hijo y me preocupa si le puede pasar algo…) –Pensaba Macao muy seriamente, quien lo diría el Padre también tuvo el deseo de ser alguien fuerte pero quien no lo querría ser… -(bueno solo simplemente le debo preguntar…)

-mmm ufff, bueno Hijo….. Te lo diré una sola vez… ¿tú quieres ir a entrenar con este hombre? –Dijo Macao haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio….

-¡pero…Macao..! –Decía Erza pero fue callada por la mano de Jerall que en esos momentos estaban ahí escuchando todo…

-Erza debes entender que es una decisión que él debe tomar –Decía Jellal mirando a Erza la cual solo asintió…

Romeo estaba callado nunca su padre le había hecho un pregunta tan seriamente pero el sabia la respuesta, el si quería ir, él quería ser fuerte, él quería ser conocido y dejar de ser débil e inservible, él quería ser de ayuda….

-Si Papa, si quiero ir a entrenar con él, deseo eso, quiero ser más fuerte –Dijo un Romeo con una voz y seriedad que no parecían de el …. El gremio solo quedo impactado nunca habían escuchado a Romeo hablar haci, de esa forma tan segura….

-mmm…bueno hijo entonces ve y vuélvete fuerte, hacer sentir orgulloso de ti –Decía un Macao a punto de llorar, mientras pensaba en que su hijo ya estaba madurando…

-Te lo prometo Papa, me hare fuerte –Dijo un Romeo con una gran sonrisa,,,, valla que se parecía a su ídolo, se estaba volviendo como el,,,, todo un Natsu Draagnel

-Romeo-kun quiere decir que… ¿usted se va a ir del Gremio por un tiempo? –Dijo una Wendy muy seria y preocupada a la vez….

Romeo no lo había pensado, sabía que entrenaría con él, pero no sabía si tendría que irse de la cuidad o no ver a sus amigos por un tiempo, pero el en su mente dijo que todo tenía que tener un sacrificios….iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpio Akitsu…

-No lo llevare lejos, de echo solo entrenara conmigo en las colinas de la cuidad de magnolia, además ahí hay un lugar donde podemos pasar las noches y de vez en cuando lo dejare venir unos días con ustedes o simplemente ustedes lo pueden a ir a visitar… Wendy se puso triste por el comentario pero ella sabía que podía haber sido peor s la situación lo ameritaba…

-¡Tsk! Solo cuide bien del pequeño salamander –Decía Gajeel que estaba atento a todo lo que dijeron, el gremio no lo sabía pero Romeo y el, siempre conversaban algunas cosas, de echo él le enseño a Romeo a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ya que él se lo pidió, además que a veces salían a escondidas a hacer algunas misiones y la única que sabía era Mirajane y su padre, tenían una relación no tan buena como la de él joven y Natsu, pero siempre y cuando ellos hacían algunas cosas…. Romeo al escuchar el comentario solo sonrió, él sabía que también Gajeel no era tan Frio que digamos…

-Se lo prometo, lo cuidare como si fuera mi propio hijo, si llegara a pasar algo hasta daría la vida por el –Dijo el anciano con un tono serio, él sabía que si algo llegara a pasar seria por su culpa y él debía tomar las responsabilidades…

-¿Me lo promete? –Dijo Macao un poco triste al anciano….

-Se lo prometo, le doy mi palabra de Monje….

-Bueno,,,, Romeo, te prometo que te iremos a visitar siempre cuando podamos, y cuando hayas terminado tu entrenamiento con la primera persona que tendrás que luchar, será conmigo –Decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Romeo

-Te lo prometo Natsu-nii de echo te prometo que te venceré –Decía un Romeo muy entusiasmado..

-¡Perfecto ya quiero que llegue ese momento!... ¡Estoy Encendido! -Decía Natsu ya saliendo fuego por su cuerpo….

Todos en el gremio estaban de acuerdo y reían y se despedían de Romeo, pero este vio que Wendy estaba triste y vio que esta salió del Gremio y el la siguió diciendo que iría a su casa a arreglar algunas cosas….

_*****mientras Wendy corría hacia un lugar no tan apartado de ahí, era como una especie de parqué*** **_

-¿Porque justo tiene que irse?, pensé que quizás podríamos ser una pareja, bueno aun somos jóvenes, además él tiene que seguir sus sueños, no debo ser tan egoísta, se lo que se siente ser débil…. –Se decía Wendy por si sola mientras se sentaba en un árbol que había cerca,,, -será mejor que me valla a despedir,,,, irme haci es de mala educación…. Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella lo cual cuando ella se dio vuelta….

-Kyyaaaaaaaa, ¡deja de hacer eso! –Dijo una Wendy un poco asustada por la broma que hizo Romeo, ya que él estaba con una máscara de SlenderMan que no sé de dónde sacaría..

-jijiji Gomenee… -Decia este con una sonrisa pequeña..

-Romeo-kun solo quiero decirte que…. Te vuelvas muy fuerte –Decía Wendy que se le notaban algunas lágrimas…

-Wendy-San yo, no sé qué decir –Dijo Romeo pero no se aguantó más y la abrazo…

-Romeoooo….. –Susurraba la Ds del cielo…

-Yo ,Wendy,,y,,yo,,,te,,,Te Quiero –Dijo un romeo que saco un gran valor para decirlo…

Wendy estaba feliz por lo que le había dicho, estaba triste pero ella sabía que él la quería…

-Yo también…Te quiero Romeo –Dijo Wendy la cual fue callada por un beso del mismo chico, fue un beso con mucha pasión, fue el primer beso de esa forma de los 2, son de esos besos que dejan sin aliento y sin palabras, había que admitirlo ellos se sentían muy bien por ese beso, quien lo diría, primero fue un beso que solo fue una especia de rose y ahora se besaban como si fueran Novios… solo se separaron por la falta de aire y después se miraron….

-Romeo-kun,,,, etto…yoooo –Wendy estaba más roja que el pelo de Erza, simplemente no podía mirarlo a la cara….

-Wendy, desde ahora solo dime Romeo, está bien –Decía Romeo también rojo pero trataba de disimularlo con una sonrisa….

-Está bien Romeo –Decía esta con una gran risa y algunas lágrimas que se escapaban de felicidad…

-¿Prométeme que iras a verme? –dijo Romeo mientras la miraba…

-Te lo prometo, y tu promete también que serás muy fuerte…. –Decía Wendy ya limpiándose las lágrimas y solamente con una sonrisa…

-Seré muy fuerte, te lo prometo para haci después poder cuidar a nuestra Famil…. –Romeo se calló de inmediato, no se había dado cuenta que se le habían escapado unas palabras de Imaginasionlandia…

-Eh..etto,,una,,Familia –Decía está en su mente imaginándose todo estilo Juvia xD…..

-Eh eh…bueno eh…¡tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas a mi casa!,, no vemos un rato en el Gremio…. –Dijo romeo mientras salía Corriendo de vergüenza jajaja xD…

-Pero me pregunto cómo llegan los bebes al mundo, según Natsu-san, los dragones vienen del cielo y te los entregan, pero primero tienes que darle una carta al Rey Dragón para pedirle uno… me pregunto si será cierto, creo que le preguntare a alguien mas –Decía la pobre e inocente Wendy mientras pensaba en como llegaban los bebes al mundo al imaginarse una familia con Romeo xD….

_*****Después de algunas horas que habían pasado ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde y estaba todo el Gremio en la puerta de este despidiéndose de Romeo y Akitsu que estaba a punto de Irse*****_

-Vuélvete fuerte Mini-Salamander –Decia Gajeel que estaba con Lily y al lado de Levy….

-¡Romeo recuerda de nuestra promesa! –Decía Natsu alado de Happy y apoyado de Lucy que solo estaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos…

-¡Aye! Te prometo ir a dejarte Pescado Romeo –Decía el gato azul :Troll:

-Recuerda también bañarte y todas esas cosas –Decía Cana con una botella en su mano…

-¡Valla!, estos niños que crecen rápidos –Decía Laxus que estaba al lado de Jerall (valla que son amigos jajaja)

-Romeo ten cuidado tampoco entrenes demasiado –Decía una Sensual mirajane con una Sonrisa…

-¡Entrenar es de hoooombreeee! –Decía Elfman para acompañar la frase de su hermana

-Cuídate mucho hijo, vuélvete muy fuerte, hazme sentir Orgulloso.. –Dijo Macao llorando y abrazando a su hijo…

-¡Esta bien Papa!, pero déjame respirar un poco –Dijo el futuro Mago de Fuego Sagrado….

Todo el gremio al ver eso empezó a reírse y poco a poco se fueron despidiendo hasta que la última fue Wendy que estaba con Charle….

-Romeo antes de irte quiero darte esto,,, -Dijo Wendy con una caja en sus manos…

-Supusimos que ibas a entrenar muy duro, haci que te compramos un traje más cómodo para eso, bueno también el Anciano dijo que sería una buena opción, además la ropa que ya llevas te queda un poco pequeña –Decía Charle con su típica forma de hablar …

_**Romeo al abrir la caja se encontró un traje de color azul oscuro estilo Kung-Fu (Si han visto la película Ip Man sabrán de que ropa hablo) el cual contenía un pantalón Negro de repuesto (info: los pantalones de kung fu son muy grandes y cómodos por todas las acrobacias y caídas en aberturas que hay que hacer) y unas zapatillas de color plateados muy cómodas y ligeras, también contenía una bufanda la cual fue hecha por la misma Wendy, la cual era una bufanda larga de color Blanca y bordados de símbolos de fuego alrededor…**_

-¡Woooow! me encanta muchas gracias Wendy, te prometo utilizarla todos los días –decía Romeo muy impresionado y con una gran sonrisa :D

-Bueno Romeo, es hora de irnos –Dijo Akitsu con una sonrisa…

-Siii, ¡bueno adiós a Todos!, ¡Cuídense Mucho! –decía Romeo mientras se iba con el anciano del Gremio con rumbo a las Colinas de Magnolia, sabía que sería un viaje de cas Horas ya que también quedaba un poco lejos….

Todos se despidieron de Romeo y el Anciano hasta que los perdieron de vista, Wendy solo suspiro y mostro una gran sonrisa y que pronto lo irían a visitar…. Pero en esos instantes había un misterioso señor en el tejado del Gremio que había oído y observado toda la conversación…..

-¡humf!, haci que al final de todos modos encontró a alguien ,,,,maldito anciano pero pronto ya veraz lo que sucederá… -Decia entre si esta misteriosa persona O.o….. que de pronto desapareció en un aura oscura….

_*****En la estación de Trenes*****_

-Y señor Akitsu-Sama, de que se tratara el entrenamiento –Dijo Romeo muy interesado en saber…

-Todo a su debido tiempo pequeño, la paciencia es la mejor respuesta –decía el anciano con voz carismática….

-(Como si yo entendiera eso -_-) –pensaba Romeo en si…

-Bueno es hora de irnos… haci antes de que se me olvide, como ahora te entrenare como forma de respeto debes decirme "Maestro" o simplemente "Sifu" –Dijo el anciano mirando a Romeo y a la vez subiéndose al tren…

-Bueno está bien Sifu (creo que es mejor decir Sifu es más chévere :D) –decía romeo con una sonrisa y la ves pensando…

_*****Y haci iban en rumbo a las colinas Magnolia se iban el maestro y el discípulo, sin saber en todo los bueno y malo que tendrían que pasar*****_

_**Bueno aquí termino la parte 4 tratare de terminar la parte 5 esta misma semana a ver si alcanzo ya que en el colegio ya han empezado a presionar -_- (putos profesores), bueno eso es todo Boys o Ladys! Hasta la Prox…..**_

_**P.D: El misterioso Hombre será un gran antagonista jijijiji…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Que tal mis guapísimos y guapísimas, después de algunos días (no creo que hayan sido tantos) continuare con mi fic e,e ,,, bueno empecemos,,, y haciiii, también ya eh echo otro Fic de otra serie con Lemoon para los pervertidos/as que en unos días los subiré, si es que puedo….. LOS PERSONAJES BLA BLA BLA,,, ECT SON DE MASHIMA….**_

_*****En el tren con dirección a las colinas de Magnolia*****_

_**Romeo POV**_

-Eran ya casi las 8 P.M y faltaba solo algunas horas para que terminara el corto viaje, pensando en cómo el anciano, digo Sifu, me entrenara. En el viaje él estaba durmiendo (valla se duerme muy rápido jejeje), mientras yo solo miraba en por la ventana, mirando el paisaje y a la vez escuchando música en Magic Mp4 xD canciones de Linkin Park (e.e), las cuales me hacían recordar todo lo que tuve que dejar por algún tiempo, tenía ganas de volver, pero al recordar cómo solo era un estorbo, eso hacía "encenderme" más como dice Natsu-san….quiero dejar de ser un pobre joven débil ,,,mi orgullo quedo en el piso y todos creen que volveré Fuerte ,,, y lo demostrare ,,, derrotare a Natsu-san y lo prometo que lo hare…..

-¡Hey! Romeo deja de mirar la ventana como si fuera una hermosa chica en bikini, ya falta poco para nuestro destino… -Dijo derrepnte el Ancianooo….

-(pero como paso el tiempo tan rápido ,valla escuchar música sí que hace pasar el tiempo rápido :D ),,,, ¡Eh sí!...( y porque dijo como una chica en bikini ,,,acaso también es un pervertido como wakaba y los otros ,,,hay por el amor de Batman :/ )

-Nos bajamos en la estación de trenes, era como una casona ni tan vieja ni tan nueva, y tenía un letrero, Estación de la Colinas de Magnolia….(¡que título más original! –Gotita de sudor-), mire el reloj que estaba abajo del letrero y eran casi las 9:00 ,,,, ….. ¡y Sifu!... ¿a dónde vamos a pasar la noche?

-Pues…. –Decía al anciano mientras tomaba un pose pensativa….

-Pues…..

-Pues ,,,,NO SE –Dijo el anciano mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, ante tal acto yo solo me caí de espaldas….

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?,,,,, como que no sabe ,,,además yo nunca eh venido por estos sectores ,,,,,y solo veo bosque ,,,,y supongo que es muy peligroso y me dice que no sabe "donde" ¡vamos a pasar la noche!…

-Tranquilo niño,,, recuerda que mientras el cerebro este en calma, siempre vendrá una solución,,,, -Decia Este con gran serenidad…

-Uffff….Esta bien…Sifu ,,,,, (espero que no se enoje ya que lo dije con tono sarcástico, además que es eso de mantener la calma pronto se hara de noche y no sabemos dónde pasar la noche, además no quiero a volver a pasar la noche en una cueva ,,,,demonios!)… -De repente al pasar algunos minutos el anciano rompió el silencio….

-Hey Romeo ¿No tienes Hambre?... –Decía Akistsu sacando una bolsa del equipaje….

-¡Que no sean lombrices, que no sean lombrices, que no sean lombrices! ¡Por favor! (Decía mientras cruzabas los dedos ,,,,desde que vi comerlos ,,,con solo recordarlos ,,,solo me dan nauseas…. D: …..

-Jajajaja tranquilo niño es comida normal, me las dio la hermosa joven de cabellera blanca –Decía el anciano mientras sacaba algunos sándwiches y 2 bebidas Coca-cola…

Estuvimos comiendo un rato en unos asientos que había en la estación, al terminar solo mirábamos el bosque que estaba oscuro ya que eran las 10:00 ,,, pero de repente escuchamos algunos Gritos que provenían de esta….

-¡Venga! Vallamos haber que sucede…. –Dijo el anciano…. yo solo asentí y lo seguí,,,, dejamos nuestra cosas a cargo del guardia que había en la estación y corrimos en dirección en donde provenían los gritos….

_*****En el bosque*****_

_**General POV**_

-¡Nooooo! ,, ¡por favor! No me hagas daño yo solo,,,, yo solo quiero irme a casa,,,, tengo a mi familia ahí y me necesitan,,, por favor ¡Noooooo! –Gritaba una Joven de unos 11 años de edad mientras estaba acorralada de una bestia que parecía un volcán pero de color Negro entero, eran muy raros esos tipos de Vulcans ya que aparte de ser raros eran muy fuertes…

-Jejeje te matare y me darás esa deliciosa canasta de comida que llevas ahí….. –Decía el monstruo mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos….

-¡No! Por favor, mi mama está enferma y mi papa igual, y yo soy la única que puede ayudarles…. –Decía la niña llorando mientras tomaba más fuerte su canasta…

-¡Tu no me das Ordenes! –Dijo el vulcan mientras levantaba la mano para golperla pero justo en ese momento….

-¡PUÑO DEMOLEDOR DE LLAMAS SAGRADAAAAAAAS! –Gritaba Akitsu mientras golpeaba levemente al vulcan haciéndolo retroceder…. –ROOMEOOOOO…. ¡DALE EL GOOOLPE FINAAAALLLL!

-¡CLARO QUE SI SIFUUUU! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡COMEEEEETEEE ESTOOOOOO! –Decía Romeo mientras colocaba su puños en sus llamas moradas y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al Vulcan negro que estaba aturdido por el golpe que le dio akitsu (y eso que fue leve xD),,, El cual salió volando por los cielos…

-¡Valla Joven! Sí que también eres fuerte, creo que cuando te vi entrenando con tantos "Monos esos"… dio resultado un poco .. –Decía Akitsu mirando romeo con una sonrisa de satisfacción….

-¡En Serió! Jajaja ¡qué bien! –Dijo Romeo Saltando de alegría pero en eso tomo su atención en la niña que estaba ahí … aun con lágrimas y asustada…

-Hey, estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda? –Decía Romeo mientras miraba a la pequeña

-Snif…Snif… ese Mono tonto,,, Snif…Snif… mis padres están enfermos,,,,Snif… y necesitan ayuda ,,, snif,,, snif… ¡Ayudenme! –Decía la niña mientras lloraba…

-Tranquila niña te ayudaremos pero nos tienes que llevar a tu casa –Dijo akitsu mientras miraba a la niña…

-¡Esta bien! ….Snif..Snif… Gracias…

****En ese entonces los 2 jóvenes y el Anciano primero pasaron por la estación por sus cosas y siguieron a la niña hasta a su casa,,,, en medio del camino pudieron divisar un pueblo alrededor de 20 a 25 casas, no era muy grande el pueblo pero estaba bien iluminado, las casas no eran viejas como pensábamos que iban a estar de echo parecían un poco lujosas, casi todas era alrededor de 2 pisos, pero eso no quiere decir que el pueblo tiene dinero… mientras iban por el destino Romeo rompió el silencio y hablo con la niña****

-¿Y niña que sucedió ahí? –Dijo Romeo mirándola mientras seguían caminando y aun con algunas lágrimas….

-Lo que pasa es que mi papa y mi mama están muy enfermos tienen mucha fiebre y le duelen mucho sus cuerpos, y en el pueblo nadie puede hacer nada porque ninguno tiene experiencia en esos casos….. por eso Salí del pueblo en busca de Antídotos, comida y algunas cosas que puedan servir de ayuda…. –Decía la niña mirando su canasta y a la ves volviendo a mirar el pueblo que ya estaban cerca…

-Pero niña eso es peligroso…. No debes hacer esas cosas alocadas, y ¿Por qué no fuiste con alguien del pueblo? –Dijo Akitsu con tono serio…

-Nadie me quiso acompañar por que nadie sabe defenderse muy bien, y además no ahí magos en este lugar para que nos puedan ayudar…. Nuestro pueblo solo vive en el bosque para estar cerca de la naturaleza y fuera de los ruidos molestos… pero cuando hay problemas como estos es muy difíciles solucionarlos,,, y no iba hacer nada mientras veo a mis padres ponerse peor… -Decía la niña de nuevo con algunas lagrima que se le escapaban….

-Bueno no te juzgo niña,,, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –Dijo el Anciano con una sonrisa,,,, -ante tal comentario la niña no pudo evitar sonreír….

-A lo menos ahora sonríes jajaja te prometemos ayudarte, además yo soy un mago de fairy tail puedo ser de ayuda –Decía Romeo mientras mostraba su símbolo a la niña….

-¡OOOHHHH! ¡Un mago de fairy tail!, valla nunca pensé en encontrarme con unoooo, yo siempre eh querido unirme a ese gremio pero,,,, no puedo dejar a mi familia ahora –Decía la niña muy feliz pero después de decir la última palabra la sonrisa se desvaneció un poco…

-Bueno te prometemos ayudarte, y por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Decía Romeo con un tono interrogativo…

-Aaa etto….mi nombre es Alice Wong,,,, y cuáles son los suyos –Dijo Alice mirando al Anciano y a Romeo

-Mi nombre es Romeo Conbolt y él es mi Maes… digo mi Sifu… se llama Akitsu… -Decía Romeo mientras a la vez presentaba a su tutor…

-¡Un gusto pequeña Alice! –Dijo Akitsu con una sonrisa cálida con sus ojos cerrados…

-El gusto es mío,,, Romeo-San y Akitsu-Sama –Dijo Alice mientras se dio cuenta que ya estaban en la entrada del pueblo….

_*****Empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, valla era muy bonito, es raro que nunca había escuchado de este (se preguntaba Romeo)…. Al caminar un poco más llegaron a una Casa muy bonita de 2 pisos y de color blanca, pero no era una mansión como los de las novelas que ve Cana… no era un casa común y corriente pero muy Genial*****_

-¡Pasen! ¡Por favor! –Dijo Alice mientras señalaba el living para que se sentaran…

-Aye –Susurro Romeo xD….

****Al sentarse vieron que el living era muy bonito con muchos cuadros y estaba pintada con barniz, había una Tv Magic HD 1080 (O.o Geniaaaal xD), algunos muebles con Libros y en cada rincón había Sillón individual, en el piso había una alfombra Azul y también tenían 2 ventanas con cortinas para iluminar el sector… Después de un rato Alice llego al Living****

-Bueno ya hable con mis padres y están arriba en el 2do piso por favor vallan a verlos…. –Dijo Alice mientras les pasaba una mascarilla por si las dudas…

-Si esta bien,,, Romeo esta ves creo que tu magia será de mucha ayuda…. –Dijo Akitsu mirando a su pupilo…

-eee,, ettoo,,,¡Ok! –Solo respondió Romeo (aún era tímido pero ya iba a solucionarse xD)

***Alice los llevo al segundo piso, había alrededor de 4 habitaciones y 2 baños….., Ella los llevo a la primera habitación en donde estaban sus padres***

-Bueno los dejare, no creo que sirva de mucho pero si me necesitan solo llámenme –Dijo Alice mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿Ustedes son las personas que salvaron a mi hija y nos quieren ayudar? –Dijo un Hombre de casi 36 años de edad, con un tono enfermo…

-Sí, y veremos que tienen ya saben, todos las personas en el mundo deben ayudarse en el mundo, ese es un gran significado de la vida –Decía Akitsu mientras sacaba de su bolso algunos utensilios de curación, la mayoría eran agujas de acupuntura….

-solo puedo decir…. ¡muchas gracias! pero por favor, ayuden a mi esposa primero,,, esta mucho peor que yo… -Dijo el Hombre mientras apuntaba a su mujer que estaba al lado suyo…. Era una mujer de pelo castaño y con la cara palida….

-¡Está bien!... pero primero….. –Akitsu lo puso a dormir tocándole un nervio en su cuello con una aguja….

-¡Wooooow! como hizo eso….- Decía Romeo impresionado…

-Esto se aprende en muchos años querido pupilo jajajaja…. Bueno encarguémonos de la señora… -dijo el anciano mientras apuntaba a la señora a la cual la movieron de la cama y la colocaron en otra que había hay cerca… -Muy bien Romeo necesito primero que le bajes la fiebre usando tu magia de fuego helado….entendido…

*** en ese momento Romeo puso sus manos en llamas y empezó a enfriar el cuerpo de la señora poco a poco,,,, el anciano vio que la señora se estaba despertando ya que le había bajado la fiebre, pero en ese entonces él la puso a dormir de nuevo ya que tenían que curarla a la primera,,, después de bajarla la fiebre el anciano empezó a colocar las agujas en muchas partes de su cuerpo, al terminar hicieron lo mismo al Hombre,,, al terminar le dijeron a Alice que trajera unos paños húmedos para colocárselos en la cabeza,,,,***

-Bueno creo que hemos terminado,,, al parecer comieron unos hongos venenosos que dan fiebre y debilitan al usuario que consume de estas,,, -Dijo akitsu mientras salía del cuarto con Romeo

-¡Muchas gracias! Enserió…. –Dijo la niña abrazando al anciano y al ves llorando…. –¿Cómo puedo agradecerles?…

-Bueno niña no te pongas haci jajaja,,,, bueno no tenemos un lugar en donde quedarnos,,, sería un gusto si nos podríamos quedar a estar en tu casa por algún tiempo,,,, -dijo Akitsu con mucha simpleza (según Romeo que lo miro con vergüenza xD)

-¡Si claro!,,, además mi casa antes se arrendaba a los turistas que venían por estos lados, pueden quedarse en las 2 habitaciones que sobran, pero de todas formas después tendrán que hablar con mis padres… -Dijo la joven de 12 años….

-¡Perfecto! ¡gracias! –Dijo Akitsu mientras saltaba y después se tocaba la espalda diciendo que ya estaba muy viejo xD…. Ante tal acto los 2 jóvenes solo le salieron unas gotitas….

-Bueno será mejor irse a dormir ya que son las 12:00 –Dijo Romeo mientras miraba la hora que había en un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared…

-Bueno pasen por acá…. –Dijo Alice mientras llevaba a Akitsu y a Romeo a sus respectivas habitaciones,,,, las cuales fueron las 3ra y la 4ta (3ra Akitsu y la 4ta para Romeo..)…

En cada habitación había una cama y una ventana más o menos grande con cortinas azules, también habían Magic Tv en las 2, y algunos muebles para colocar ropas entre otras cosas…

-¡Bueno Romeo! duerme bien ya que mañana empezamos ¡okey! –Dijo el Anciano mientras entraba en su habitación….

-Claro Akitsu-Sama mañana empezaremos :D … -Decía Romeo con una sonrisa mientras se daba una vuelta y llevaba sus cosas a su habitación… no había tiempo de ordenar mucha las cosas, ya que era muy tarde solo se desvistió y se puso una pijama que traía en su bolso,,,, después de eso se acordó de la caja que le dio Wendy y la dejo al lado de una recamara que había cerca….. –Mañana será el gran día,,, mañana usare la ropa que me regalaste Wendy…. ¡Buenas noches Wendy! .. ¡Buenas Noches Fairy Tail!

_******Al Día Siguiente 11:30 Am…******_

-Ettooo… Romeo-San,,, despierte el desayuno está listo…. –(?)

-Eh,,,anajnaj,,najsnas,,,ee,,, papa, déjame 5 minutos más….amkmkwmsk –Balbuceaba Romeo mientras la niña que lo despertaba ósea Alice, trataba de levantarlo…

-¿Haber que puedo hacer?... ¡ya se! –Dijo esta mientras traía un vaso con agua… ….Lo siento Romeo-San pero son ordenes de mi madre…. Haci que a las… 1….a las 2…..y a las 3….

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! –Grito Romeo ya que al parecer dormía plácidamente….

***En el comedor de la casa***

-Valla que estaba cómoda la cama jajaja ¡me alegro que estén bien! –Dijo Akitsu mientras hablaba con los padres de Alice que estaban recuperados, aunque todavía tenían que tener cuidado y tomar algunos medicamentos….

-¡Muchas Gracias Señor!,,, gracias enserio,,, por habernos ayudado puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera,,, además con lo que nos ha contado, tiene que entrenar a ese muchacho, que también nos ayudó.. –Dijo el hombre con tono agradecido… -Por cierto ¿aún no baja?….

-Descuida Amor, ya le dije a Alice que despierte al Joven –Dijo la señora mientras seguía colocando algunos bocadillos en la mesa

-Bueno espero que haya dormido bien porque hoy empezaremos… -Dijo Akitsu mientras se aguantaba en no comer el desayuno ya que se veía delicioso…

_*****Volviendo a Romeo*****_

-¡Rayos! Porque haces eso,,, además estaba soñando con zombis porque lo haces (maldito residente evil es tan Cool xD) –Dijo romeo mientras se masajeaba los ojos…

-Gomenee,,, no quería Romeo-San pero tiene que despertarse o su Sifu se pondrá molesto…. –Dijo Alice mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa…

-Eh… jajajajaja –Se les escaparon unas risitas a Romeo ya que al parecer esa niña le recordaba mucho a Wendy cuando ella tenía su edad, ya que ahora ella tiene 14…. Para ser sinceros Alice tiene el pelo castaño ondulado y le llegaba hasta la espalda igual que su madre y unos ojos azules de su padre (con lo que alcance a ver) y era de tez blanca… y tenía una cara inocente… ademas que es de estatura baja pero normal para su edad…

-Umm …¿pero de que se ríe?,,, bueno no importa,,, el baño esta al fondo del pasillo, use el de la izquierda ya que esa es de los invitados o turistas,,, por cualquier cosa esta limpio para que no se alarme… -Dijo Alice mientras se retiraba y dejaba a Romeo con una sonrisa…..

-Bueno es la hora…. –Dijo Romeo mientras se estiraba y a la vez se levantaba e iba en rumbo al baño con su caja en manos donde estaba la ropa que iba a ponerse para entrenar….

Mientras Romeo se lavaba los dientes y la cara se vistió en el mismo baño (el cual estaba muy bonito, tenía una ducha muy grande), después de colocarse la ropa se miró a al espejo que había al lado del lavamanos,,, se veía muy bien y además la ropa era muy ligera,,, pero faltaba lo más importante,,, la bufanda que le hizo Wendy con sus propias manos,,, al ponérsela se veía mucho mejor Blanco con Azul no se ve tan mal xD,,, y se fue con una sonrisa al comedor…..

_*****En el comedor*****_

-¡Venga Romeo es hora de desayunar! –Decia el Sifu mientras ya no se aguantaba por el hambre….

-¡Sí! Sifu ya eh llegado –Dijo Romeo mientras se sentaba y se dio cuenta de la comida que se veía muy deliciosa pero lo que le llamo más la atención era los padres de la joven que ya estaban recuperados,,, (no totalmente) …

-Valla haci que tú eres Romeo… era muy guapo jajaja –Decia la mujer mientras lo miraba… -Jajaja cuidado con las chicas del pueblo puede que seas muy popular –Ante tal acto Romeo solo se puso Rojo y pensó sí que Wendy lo supiera,,, en cuantas mujeres saldrían por los aires xD…. –Por cierto Joven gracias por todo mi nombre es Julia y mi esposo que esta hay se llama Robert … -Dijo Julia mientras apuntaba a su esposo que era alto de 1:80, algo musculoso por trabajo de campo (supongo) e pelo negro y ojos azules con piel un poco bronceada…..

-Es un gusto Joven Romeo –Dijo Robert mientras saludaba a Romeo con la mano :D …..

-…etto… también es un gusto conoceros –Dijo este sin más preámbulos…

-Bueno a que esperáis ¡coman! Ya que les hará falta… -Dijo la señora mientras se sentaba y todos empezaban a comer y platicar algunas cosas mientras Alice le decía a Romeo si ella podía aprender magia el cual el respondió: ¡Por que no!...

****Salieron de la casa en rumbo a las colinas que estaban cerca, solo era 15 minutos caminando, y de paso conocieron un poco el pueblo y era muy bonito, casi todas las casas tenían mucho espacio afuera y tenían un parque muy grande donde había algunos animales jugando con algunos niños,,,,, al llegar a las colinas Akitsu solo se sentó y le dijo a Romeo que hiciera lo mismo el cual este solo asintió****

-Bueno Romeo como ya sabes es hora de entregarte mis conocimientos, de un buen maestro a alumno,,, pero no creas que va hacer fácil,,, si piensas que es algo de transferencia en realidad no es haci,,, la Llamas Sagradas se aprenden por si solas… -Dijo Akitsu mientras romeo solo asentía….

-Pero claro yo te enseñare a cómo lograrlo,,,, y para eso necesitas como mínimo aprender las 5 técnicas o animales del kung fu,, las cuales son: … -En ese momento Akitsu fue interrumpido por romeo el cual….

-Los conozco eh leído de ellos las cuales son el Dragón representa la fluidez de movimientos, El tigre que representa la fuerza, La serpiente que representa la respiración, El leopardo que representa la velocidad y La Grulla que representa el equilibrio. –Dijo Romeo muy interesado ya que en magnolia era muy difícil aprender ese estilo a artes marciales ya que eran muy extrañas, y el las aprendería…. –Pero Sifu que tiene que ver esos animales con el Fuego Sagrado….

-Jejeje buena pregunta Romeo,,, bueno lo que sucede es que cada animal puede ocuparlo con la forma del fuego, por ejemplo si ocupo el tigre con mi llamas sagradas están se harán más fuertes, si ocupo el leopardo estas se volverán más rápidas. Ect….además puedes ocupar no solo esos animales para ocuparlas con las llamas, si no también puedes ocuparlas con cada cosa que aprendas y domines bien…. Además dime algo Romeo, ¿para que necesites magia poderosa si el usuario es débil y no sabe moverse? –Dijo Akitsu mirando a Romeo seriamente….

-Ettooo….. (tiene razón) –pensó y murmuro Romeo…..

-Además cuando ya dominas bien la magia, puedes hasta tomar la forma en llamas del animal como si fuera una transformación… de echo te lo demostrare ahora mismo…. –Dijo Akitsu mientras se levantaba y colocaba una posición que se parece a la de Goku cuando se transforma en Ssj xD….

-Un momento que… que ¡Cosaaaa! Una transformación….. –Grito Romeo muy impresionado…

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grito Akitsu mientras envolvía su cuerpo en llamas doradas las cuales tomaban en su cuerpo un forma de tigre las llamas de sus manos se volvían en garras, le salió una cola de fuego y sus ojos cambiaron a las de un tigre, y su pelo se levantó (estilo Ssj jajajaja)….

-¡Wooooooooooooow! Es increíble,,,, se siente un gran poder mágico,,,, tiene como el poder de Laxus o Guildarts… -Decía y a las miraba a Akitsu que le había mostrado la transformación…..

-Jejeje por mi edad no puedo mantener mucho esta transformación,,, además se me olvido decirte que también puedes absorber fuego,,, (Ojo…absorber no es lo mismo que comer fuego)… -Dijo el anciano mientras se des transformaba y se sentaba de nuevo…

-Bueno pero es hora de empezar y lo primero que harás será calentar, haci que empieza a correr un poco en círculos… -Dijo el anciano…

-Ettoo,,, supongo que está bien… -Dijo Romeo mientras empezaba a correr por un rato

Después de terminar de correr, Akitsu dijo que empezara a hacer flexibilidad, al cual romeo solo asintió,,, él no era malo para estirarse de echo era muy bueno,,,, el anciano se dio cuenta de esto…

-Oye Romeo, dime algo ¿puedes abrirte de piernas? –dijo Akitsu mirando a Romeo fijamente…

Romeo nunca lo había pensado, de echo era muy bueno con su flexibilidad, pero no sabía si podía abrirse de piernas,,,, -Eh no se Sifu,,, pero creo que puedo hacerlo – en ese entonces Romeo trato de abrirse de piernas el cual solo le faltaban unos pocos centímetros para llegar al suelo,,, obviamente en su rostro demostraba un poco de dolor, ya que quería llegar hasta el suelo ….

-¡Eh! Joven tranquilo, puedes hacerte daño, pero yo sé cómo vamos a lograr terminar ese trabajo ya que te falta poco… -En ese entonces el Maestro saco una cuerda del bolso que traían…

-Un momento, ¿qué quiere hacer?…. –pregunto Romeo mientras se temía lo Peor…

-Bueno quiero hacer esto lo más rápido posible,,, haci que bueno, Romeo colócate en ese árbol que hay ahí.. –Dijo Akitsu mientras señalaba con su dedo un árbol que había cerca…. –Siéntate hay y ábrete lo más que puedas… en ese entonces Romeo se sentó y se abrió un poco de piernas con espalda en el árbol, Akitsu se puso detrás del árbol y amarro la cuerda en cada pie de Romeo, el cual le dijo que – "para comer pastel, primero hay que comer Ajo" –Dijo Akitsu mientras le daba una sonrisa calida…

-Un momento que quiere hacer,,, etto,,, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –Romeo empezó a gritar mientras akitsu jalaba detrás del árbol la cuerda…..

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡MALDITA SEAAA!,,,, ¡PORFAVOR! ¡PARE YAAAAA! ,,,, ¡DEMONIOS! … ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Gritaba Romeo mientras Akitsu seguía tirando de las cuerdas….

-Lo siento Romeo pero créeme es lo más rápido que puedes hacer –Dijo el anciano mientras lloraba falsamente…

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡AYUDAME CHUCK NORRIS! –Decía Romeo mientras se quejaba de dolor…..

_******En el Gremio******_

-Solo ha pasado algunos días y ya falta la presencia de Romeo… -Dijo Cana mientras bebía de su botella

-No hablaba mucho, pero sí que se siente el Gremio más extraño –Dijo Mirajanne en la barra del bar…

-Pero que va,,,, yo estoy ansioso de que vuelva y pelee conmigo –Dijo la tostadora (osea Natsu xD) mientras se levantaba de su asiento…

-¡Aye!, Romeo se hará más fuerte y luchara con Natsu… -Dijo este mientras se levantaba igual que natsu…

-Mi hijo se volverá fuerte confió en el –Dijo Macao con una mirada con estrellitas xD….

-En ese instante Wendy solo suspiraba era un día y ya lo extrañaba pero era de esperarse después de todo lo que habían pasado, entonces en ese momento llego Lucy para levantarle el Ánimo y decirles que irán a una Misión con Natsu y los Demás-

-(Solo espero que estés bien Romeo) –pensaba Wendy con un rubor en sus mejillas recordando aquel beso que tuvieron ./. …..

****En las Colinas de Magnolia****

-Por Dios,,,, es un dolor infernal D: -Decía Romeo mientras se sobaba su entrepierna, habían pasado unas 2 horas donde le habían estado estirando,,, pero los resultados fueron rápidos, solo le faltaba muy poco para abrirse,,,,

-Valla valla,,, bueno creo que en 3 Días ya estarás listo jajajaja –Decía el Anciano mientras sonreía….

-¡Que! Por dios eso fue doloroso y aun mas –Ayúdame Mavis D: … dijo Romeo mientras se paraba ..

-bueno es hora de empezar con ejercicios… te enseñare los 2 movimientos básicos del Magic Kung Fu, que son el Gonbu (más conocido como la posición del Dragon) y el otro Mapu (posición del caballo)….

-Si eh escuchado de ellas, son muy fáciles puedo hacerlas –Dijo Romeo mientras hacia las posiciones y después de una hora practicándolas las logro hacer a la perfección…. Después de estar varias horas con flexibilidad y a la vez practicando posiciones se hizo de noche y era momento de volver a la posada (si claro posada xD)…

****En la casa de Alice****

-Ahí que ¡dolor!... ¡Ahhhh! no puedo ni moverme… -Dijo Romeo mientras salía de una reconfortante ducha… -En ese instante cuando salió se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa… después fue a comer con toda la familia y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto, estaba muy cansado,,, se acostó boca abajo y oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta y era nada menos que Alice,, quien estaba con una Crema en sus manos…

-Buenas noches Romeo-san, vengo a darle algunos masajes para que mañana no tenga dolor en su cuerpo.. –Dijo Alice mirando a Romeo con una sonrisa….

-Etto… no te preocupes esta…re bien, creo –Dijo Romeo con tono tartamudeanté, nunca había recibido un masaje de una mujer, claro que Alice la encontraba como una hermana parte que ella era menor que el….

-Descuida no te hare daño –Decía esta mientras colocaba a romeo boca abajo en su cama y colocaba crema en sus manos, y empezaba a masajear su espalda….

-(O/o se siente bien) –Pensaba Romeo mientras se relajaba….

-mis manos son muy suaves, es porque tengo 12 años jijijiji –Decía Alice mientras sonreía, y tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas que se escapaban O.o ….

-Ettoo,, se siente bien, gracias –Dijo el mago de fuego mientras estaba cada vez relajándose más…..

-Después de un rato de hacerle los masajes ella se retiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Romeo muy cerca de la boca O/o, y se fue con una sonrisa….-

-eh, valla esto no puede ser es menor que yo, además me gusta Wendy, tengo que hablar con ella, pero solo es una niña no sabe lo que hace… además sus manos son muy suaves : D … -Dijo Romeo mientras se acostaba en su cama y se disponía a Dormir…. Buenas noches Fairy tail…. Pero no vio que una persona misteriosa lo veía de la ventana y se esfumaba con la oscuridad de la noche O.o…..

_**Bueno aquí acabo el 5ta parte pero pronto subiré la próxima,,, dejen sus Reviews o como se escriba… (Sifu para los que no conozcan el significado es maestro en China e,e) okey eso era todo Ladys o Boys , nos vemos….. Falta poco para la Peli de Dragon Ball Battle of God :D :D :D …**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno aquí la parte 6 espero que les guste, en especial para los 4 seguidores de la historia xD, sé que son pocos pero recién empecé esto, Okey empecemos…. Abs y saludo para mis 4 seguidores de la historia :D …**_

_*****En la Casa de Alice*** (Corporación Umbrella O.o naaa ojala xD)**_

_**Normal POV… (Tan normal como estar con sueño los lunes en la mañana)**_

Era Miércoles por la mañana, eran aproximadamente las 11:23 A.M.. ,,, los Rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana en la cual Romeo dormía plácidamente…. Y el Olor al desayuno se filtraba en el haciendo que balbuceara cosas raras….

-(kskasj… hay Wendy,,snjs, cocinas muy bien,,sjsnsn, se ve delicioso…anjna) –Soñaba Romeo mientras alguien se acercaba en la puerta con un vaso de agua… (No hay quien decir quién es xD)

-Emmm Gijijijiji… 1,,,2,,, y ,,,,, 3 … ¡SPLAAAAAAAASH! –Antes de avisar Alice ya había tirado el vaso de agua a Romeo… valla que era Troll ….

-¡DAFUCK!... ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ,,, ¡¿Otra vez?! –Grito Romeo muy enojado ya que lo despertaron en su sueño xD….

-¡Gomeneee!,,,, fueron Ordenes de mi madre y su Maestro –Dijo Alice con una Sonrisa Pícara…

-Se me hace que disfrutas mojarme D: -Dijo Romeo con tono Triste….

-¡Lo siento Romeo-kun! pero es la única Forma de que despertaras rápido ya que se va hacer tarde…. –Dijo Alice con voz Acogedora típico de una niña…

-MMmmm… supongo que está bien… -Dijo Romeo mientras se levantaba….

-Tenga su Ropa… ayer la lavamos porque estaba con olores malos jijijijiji –Dijo Alice mientras se burlaba del joven el cual pensó a qué hora lavaron su ropa… pero bueno no importaba…

-Romeo al levantarse se dio cuenta de que sus piernas le dolían mucho, lo cual hizo un gesto de dolor, pero vio que su Torso y brazos no le dolían y recordó los masajes que le dio Alice…-

-Al parecer ayer se me olvidaron sus pierna Romeo-Kun,,,, -Dijo esta con tono interrogativo…

-Descuida de todas formas habría estado peor jejeje –Dijo el mago de fuego mientras se levantaba totalmente y dio un paso y…. TARAN … se abrió de piernas en el suelo…

-PERO QUE DIABLOS,,, HAY ESTO NO PUEDE SER SI FUE SOLO UN DIA…. TAN RAPIDO PASA ESTOOOO… Y NO ME PUEDO LEVANTAR D: -Decía el mago de fuego mientras trataba de levantarse pero no podía porque no podía controlar sus piernas….

-JAJAJAAJAJA Al parecer tiene un gran flexibilidad Romeo-Kun –Dijo Alice mientras se tiraba al suelo de la risa al ver esa escena….

-No puede ser D: …. Mavis dame el poder para LEVANTARME … -Decía Romeo mientras golpeaba sus piernas para que le respondieran, pero no hubo caso…. – Alice-Chan,,, etto… me podrías Ayudar y a la vez dejar de reírte mientras yo sufro ….

-Lo siento Romeo-Kun pero es tan gracioso jajajaja, te ves muy chistoso además tu pantalón de pijama se ha Roto jajajajaja –Dijo esta mientras le apuntaba la entrepierna…

-¡AAAAHHHH RAYOS DE PIKALAXUS MI PIJAMA! , NO NONONONO no quiero ser un exhibicionista como Gray –Dijo Romeo mientras se tapaba esa "Zona"…

-jajajaja..e..esta… le ayudare.. jajaja –Dijo Alice mientras lo levantaba y no paraba de reír…

-Etto…Gracias,,, ufff debo tener más cuidado aun no me acostumbro D: , aunque mis piernas aun me duelen espero que la ducha me calme el dolor –Dijo Romeo mientras tomaba su ropa de entrenamiento y se dirigía al baño a bañarse y hacer sus cosas ect ect ect….

-Jajaja que Baka! –Dijo Alice mientras se iba a la cocina….

_**-Romeo al salir de la ducha vestido y todo… tenía una sonrisa ya que con el agua caliente se le fue un poco el dolor, fue al comedor y saludo a todos alegremente y a su Sifu igual….. Después de desayunar y hablar alegremente con la familia, con Akitsu se fueron a dirección al lugar de entrenamiento hablando de cosas sin sentidos para pasar el Rato….-**_

-Oye niño y crees que ¿Albert Wesker estará muerto en realidad ya que murió en el residente vil 5? –Dijo Akitsu mientras lo miraba….

-No se pero, dicen que volverá en residente evil 7 e,e , pero que pasara con su hijo ¿Jake Muller?… -Dijo Romeo igual mirando a este…

-Creo que lucharan a muerte, espero que sea una batalla épica como la de Leon con Chris… -Dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa….

-Siii eso espero,,,, además Chris es la ley,,, CHRIIIIIIIS RULEEEEES –Dijo Romeo mientras saltaba…

-No no no ,, Leon es mucho mejor… -Dijo Akitsu corrigiéndolo..

-No Chriiiiiiis –Dijo este

-No Leoooon –Respondió el anciano..

-CHRIIIIIIIIS

-LEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-CHHHHHHHRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-TE DIJE QUE LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON…..

_**-Y haci se fueron discutiendo hasta llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, valla al menos los 2 eran GAMERS xD-**_

-Bueno y por eso creo que el Super Sayayin Dios es la Ostia :D –Dijo Akitsu mientras miraba a Romeo….

-¡Claro!,,,,, por cierto Sifu que haremos hoy –Dijo Romeo al ver que ya llegaron a su lugar….

-Primero contéstame algo.. ¿Cómo está tu flexibilidad? –Dijo este con tono Burlón, al parecer Alice le dijo Todo xDDDD!

-JA JA JA JA! Que Gracioso! –Dijo este con Sarcasmo….

-Bueno al menos estás listo en eso jajaja, pero hoy te enseñare las Rutinas básicas del Magic Kung-Fu… primero es un ejercicio para calentar llamado Wu Bu Chuan –Dijo este con un dedo al aire apuntando un lugar plano para aprenderlo….

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo Romeo levantándose para ir al lugar indicado….

_**-Akitsu empezó a enseñarle el ejercicio, lo cual Romeo lo aprendió muy fácilmente pero las posturas bajas lo mataban, ya que hacían que ardieran sus piernas y de nuevo el dolor se apoderaba de ellas, pero él no se rendía y siempre trataba de castigarse más,,,, para que se acostumbrase más rápido al movimiento…-**_

-Oe oe, cálmate niño, mira como estas sudando, tomate un descanso…. Traje agua y algunos alimentos porque no vas a comer ya son las 2:30 P.M –Dijo Akitsu con una sonrisa al ver que Romeo..

_**-Este fue al lugar y se desplomo en el suelo tomando bocanadas de aire y sobándose las piernas, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver ese hermoso cielo, desde cuando había tanta calma en él, ¿acaso era el entrenamiento? O solo era ¿Por estar cansado?,,, en fin, se sentó cerca de la bolsa donde estaban los víveres y empezó a beber agua y a comer un poco, y tomo una siesta de 1 hora…. – Después de eso siguió con la rutina y era momento de hacerla correctamente….**_

-¡Muy Bien! Romeo es hora de que lo hagas correctamente,,, sabrás que siempre antes de practicar tendrás que calentar con este ejercicio –Dijo Akitsu mirando a el mago de fuego con entusiasmo…

-Está bien maestro, ¡Hare lo mejor posible! –Dijo este sin más preámbulos y se puso en posición…

-Romeo se puso en posición y coloco pose de guerrero Shaolin y saludo como método de respeto-

-1…2…3… ¡SO! (significa empezar, comenzar en Chino :D) –Grito el Sifu desde el lugar de vista…

_**-Romeo comenzó con la posición de mapu para después terminarla en gombu, después en poses con forma de Grulla y posiciones bajas muy dolorosas para él, aun no se acostumbrara ya que se veía como le temblaban las piernas,,, al terminar la primera vuelta tomo un suspiro y después hizo lo mismo pero de vuelta,, al terminar miro seriamente a su mentor e hizo una reverencia para terminar…..-**_

-Humf…. Se nota que elegí bien… eres muy bueno para esto,, quizás tú seas el gran poseedor del _**"Corazón En Llamas"….**_ Romeo –Dijo Akitsu mirando al Cielo….

-Romeo solo sonrió estaba cansado pero quedo pensando que era lo de "Corazón En Llamas"… ¿a qué se refería?….-

-Bueno es hora de irnos Romeo son ya las 7:13 de la tarde,, por hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí… -Dijo Akitsu mientras iba por algunas cosas ….

-*Jadeando*…. Fuuu,,,fuuu,,, si.,,,c,,claro,,, maestro… -Valla que Romeo estaba Cansado…

_*****mientras iba de Camino de regreso a la casa de Alice, empezaron hablar de nuevo sus cosas sin sentidos, pero esta vez era de quien es mejor si la MagicPS3 o la MagixBox360*****_

_*****En el Gremio de Fairy Tail*** (donde todos estaban muy tranquilos,,,,,, -_- jajaja claro que sii amigo xD)**_

-Ara,, ya es muy tarde, además hoy tuviera una cita con Frieed, si este no la hubiese cancelado por irse de Misión…. :/),,, -Dijo mirajane con tono melancólico en la barra a todas las personas que estaban en esta…

-¡Felicidades! pero a quien le importa eso… -dijo Cana ya semiborracha con todo lo que bebió…

-Pues me importa a mí, a Frieed, a Elfman y lissanna –Dijo la Demonio con una gran sonrisa….

-¡Ah! Juvia igual le gustaría que Gray-Sama lo invitara a una Cita –dijo está ya en su mundo….

-Humf… y que Jellal ni siquiera me invita algo solo quiere hablar y nada más que eso,,, terminara aburriéndome… -Dijo Titania un poco enojada xD (RUN JELLAL RUUUUUUUUUUN)

-eso no es nada,,, Natsu solo va a mi casa a quedarse a Dormir y que le prepare la comida, pero ni siquiera me dice un cumplido,,, se parece a Goku D: -Dijo Lucy con tono triste….

-Tranquila Lu-chan no creo que estés en la :FriendZone: -Dijo Levy mientras leía su libro… -Pero debes saber que los Dragones son un poco tontos,,, (dijo está recordando como Gajeel no le dijo nada cuando ella se quedó a dormir a su casa y lo cuido D:)…..

-Jeee,, ¡y Laxus ni siquiera me Habla! … -Dijo Cana mientras bebía su Ron xD

-Mirajane,, habeses tu Hermano puede ser muy grotesco.. –Decía Evegreen con tono repulsivo….

-Cuñadita no me digas eso,,, ¿y de todas formas que hacen todas aquí? –Dijo Mirajane al ver todas casi todas las mujeres en la barra….

-De todas formas parece que la única que le va bien es a Lissanna con Sting 3 … -Dijo Erza con tono Celoso….

-Bueno es porque él se enamoró de ella y todas las noches le iba a cantar afuera de la casa con su gato jijijiji me gusto cuanto canto una Ranchera, le salió muy Kawaii….. , aunque mi hermano siempre lo sacaba a patadas, pero ella al final se enamoró del Dragoncito… -Dijo Mirajane con un tono romántico… ¡Ahhhh! Mi hermanita…. :D ….

-¡Que suerte tiene! –dijeron todas al unísono…

-Por cierto y ¿Wendy? –Dijo Lucy…

-Ara ara… ella me dijo que fue con Charle a la casa de Shelia –Dijo esta con simpleza….

-¡Ahhhh! Qué bueno,,, pero otra pregunta,, no creen que está muy silencioso el gremio a estas horas,, solo son las 7:46…?

-Siii es verdad.. –dijo Erza mirando Alrededor…

-¡Eh!, al parecer no está ninguno de los muchachos… solo están Max y Reedux y los otros, pero ellos son silenciosos,,, pero la pregunta es ,, ¿dónde están los chicos? –Dijo Lucy mirando al desolado Gremio…

-mmm…. Creo que Juvia puede Responderles –Dijo la sensual y psicópata maga de agua…

-¡EH! –Dijeron todas…

-Bueno cuando estaba con Gray-Sama (dirá espiándolo xD)…..

_*****FlashBack*****_

-Oe..Gray… -Dijo Natsu..

-Que quieres Natsu?

-Ya sabes que hoy nos juntaremos todos en la casa de Jellal, será una noche de ¡Hombres! –dijo Natsu con voz estilo Elfman….

-Gehi,,, Espero que tenga mucho Metal –dijo el entrometido Gajeel…

-Descuida Metal Oxidado,,, habrá de Todo – Dijo Natsu mientras sonreía…

-¡Hey! Espero que no sea una reunión como la que hacen las mujeres –Dijo Laxus que también estaba cerca….

-jajaja crees que nos pintaremos los labios ect…. –Dijo Jellal mientras lo troleaba un rato…

-Jejeje cállate Mystogan o Siedgrien o Jellal,,, o quien seas jajaja… -dijo Laxus mientras se reía

-JA JA JA ¡Que Gracioso! –Dijo Jellal con sarcasmo xDDDDD…

-Una Reunión de ¡HOOOOMBREEEEEEEES! –Dijo Elfman…

-Solo espero que sea importante, ya que hoy tenía una cita con mirajane y tuve que cancelarla… -Dijo Frieed mientras recordaba eso…

-Tranquilo tendrás esa cita cuando quieras,,,, bueno estaremos en la casa de Jellal ya que es la más grande, a las 10:00 en punto –Dijo Natsu mientras se iba….

-Aps,,, traigan sus cosas para pasar la noche –dijo Jellal mientras se iba….

_*****Fin del FlashBack*****_

-Ara ara, si tuvo que cancelarla nuestra cita tuvo que ser por algo importante que irán a hacer… -Dijo mirajane con un poco de duda pero sin quitar su sonrisa….

-Sera porque estarán solos y quizás con Mujerzuelas –Dijo Cana mientras dejaba de beber y se preocupaba…

-Al momento de decir eso todas las mujeres se empezaron a reír por tal comentario,,, como podrían hacer eso, los chicos que tanto querían…..

-Juvia cree que escucho algo de "mujeres" –dijo la maga de agua con mucha duda….

-¡Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –Dijeron todas a la vez….

-No Jellal no haría eso…. ¡Creo! –dijo Erza mientras se imaginaba que cosas haría jellal mientras estaba con ultear y meredy…..

-No…. Natsu,,, no lo creo,, -Dijo Lucy mientras recordaba una vez Natsu cuando se quedó mirando a una hermosa mujer que paso al lado suyo….

-Pero Laxus…. Es igual que Guildarts –Decía Cana mientras empezaba a llorar….

-Eh,,, juro que si Elfman se le ocurre hacer algo,, no tendrá esa cosa que lo hace llamar ¡Hombre! –Dijo Evegreen con tono furioso…. D: D: D: Shiiiiit!

-Etto… no creo que mi frieed,,, -Tartamudeaba mirajane mientras pensaba a él con muchas mujeres alrededor como el pelado de Brazerrs…

-Que les parece si vamos a la casa de Jellal a comprobar que sucede hay –Dijo Erza levantándose con tono Orgulloso….

-¡Aye! –Dijeron todas…. xD

_*****Casa de Jellal*** 9:50 P.M…**_

-Bueno creo que estamos todos –Dijo Jellal con tono serio…. (Mientras colocaban música de tensión xD)

-Si estamos todos –Dijo Natsu igual de serio como el….

-Que sucede Natsu, pensé que era una fiesta o algo haci –Dijo Gajeel…

-En realidad….. –Dijo Natsu mientras callaba…

-Que sucede Idiota! –Dijo Gray…

- Nada…i jajaja solo era para colocar Tensión al momento –Dijo Natsu mientras se tocaba su cabeza…

-Ante tal comentario todos se cayeron de espaldas xD-

-ERES UN IDIOTAAAAA! –Dijeron todos …

-Bueno entonces ¿para qué es esto? una…. ¡fiesta! – dijo Laxus…

-Algo haci,,,, miren desde que terminaron los juegos mágicos han pasado mucho tiempo,,, y nunca nos tomamos un descanso,,, misiones por aquí,,, misiones por alla,,,, ect… -Decía el mago de cuerpo estelar,,,,

-Bueno es que aún no hemos detenido a zeref,,, después de la guerra con los dragones,,, el miserable,, desapareció,,, -Dijo Gray recordando todo lo sucedido O: ….

-bueno pero eso ya paso, y como dice jellal, a veces nosotros ni hablamos desde que sucedió eso, todos tenemos un grupo y a veces salimos por meses del gremio… -Dijo Freed apoyando a Jerall….

-Bueno entonces vamos a festejar con todos ustedes,,, como unos ¡HOMBREEEEEEES! –Dijo Elfman mientras iba a la mesa que había un gran festín….

-Ese es el espíritu,,, Elfman –Dijo Natsu mientras se sentaba en la gran mesa, mientras todos se sentaban a la ves y comían todo lo que podían,,, y a la vez hablando de misiones y cosas pervertidas e estúpidas xD….

_******En la casa de Alice******_

_**-Eran ya las 10:10 P.M y ya todos habían cenado y todo eso,,, a Romeo le gustó mucho la comida,,, había estofado de carne con verduras y de postre helado de vainilla con salsa de chocolate *-*,,, se dirigió a su cuarto y se arrojó en su cama, vio un poco de televisor y poco a poco se iba quedando dormido,,, pero antes de que se durmiera,,, estaban tocando la puerta de su habitación-**_

-Etto… ¿puedo pasar? –Dijo Alice que estaba con una crema curativa en sus manos…

-Emm… Está bien :D … -Decía Romeo mientras se sobaba sus ojos y apagaba el televisor….

-¿y cómo le fue hoy Romeo-kun?…. –dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama de Romeo y le daba una sonrisa…

-Etto… fiiuuu me he cansado mucho,,, aprendí ejercicios muy buenos… -Dijo Romeo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa…

-Bueno espero que pueda descansar hoy,, ettoo…. Vine hacerle algunos mensajes -Dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba un poco…

-¡Gracias! –Dijo el mago de fuego con una sonrisa,,, al parecer deseaba del alma ese masaje para que mañana no le doliera su cuerpo…..

-Alice su puso la crema en sus manos y empezó a masajear suavemente la espalda de Romeo,,, el solo se relajaba, pero ella estaba Roja de vergüenza,,, ya que Romeo tenía 15 años y poseía un gran cuerpo…. Cuando se dio vuelta Romeo, ella vio su abdominales y casi se desmaya,,, "según ella se veía muy sexy",,,, (a esa edad,,, Mother Of God :O ) , y también empezó a masajear por sus abdominales y al final termino con sus piernas…-

-Etto,,, me siento como nuevo,,, muchas gracias Alice-Chan –Dijo Romeo mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa…

-No es de nada Romeo-Kun –le dijo ella…

-emmm… Alice,, yo te tengo que decir que ,,,, b,,bueno,,, yo ,,, -Decía Romeo mientras tartamudeaba,, nunca había rechazado a alguien.. Excepto a Shelia xD , pero recordó que salió volando por Wendy….

-Si Romeo? –dijo Alice muy atenta a sus palabras…

-yo ya tengo .. Yo ya tengo a alguien y me gusta mucho,,, -Dijo Romeo mientras daba vuelta su cara….

-¿a qué te refieres? –Dijo ella con cara de duda….

-Ettoo… me refiero que no puedo,, estar contigo.. –Dijo el mago de fuego…

-Tal ese comentario Alice entendió a lo que se refería,,, pero ella solo se sonrojo de vergüenza y lo golpeo en la cabeza…..-

-¡Auchhhhhh!

-Gehihihihihi ,,, eso te pasa por imaginarte cosas raras… -Dijo ella con una sonrisa formidable…

-eh,,eh,,,eh,,, p.,,pero,,p,,por qué te s.,,, sonrojabas… -Dijo el mago de fuego sin comprender su respuesta…

-Bueno es raro hacer esas cosas con un chico –Dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba otra vez…. –Además tu no me gustas –Dijo de nuevo ella pero con voz de reproche…

-Ufff ,,, eso es un alivio… -Dijo Romeo…

-ante ese comentario la chica se puso a llorar-

-¡Pero por que lloras! –Dijo Romeo mientras trataba de calmarla…

-te…te da alivio,,, porque ¿soy fea verdad? –Dijo ella mientras lloraba..

-pero eso significa que acaso te gusto… -Dijo Romeo sin comprender aun…

-¡NOOO! , solo que me dices que soy horrenda… -Dijo ella (valla que era complicada) xD…

-no eres horrenda de echo eres muy bonita, puedes enamorar a muchos chicos –Dijo Romeo mientras trataba de levantarle el ánimo….

-¿Enserió?,,, snif…snif…¿tú crees? –Dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas…

-Por supuesto : D –Dijo Romeo con una sonrisa estilo Natsu…

-:D Gehijijijiji mañana iré a romper corazones –Dijo ella con estrellitas en sus ojos… -Ante tal comentario romeo le salió una gotita,,, no la entendía nada xD-

-Bueno Romeo-kun hasta mañana descansa –Dijo ella mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa…

-Buenas noches- simplemente dijo el….

-Alice se fue del lugar, y el solo se le escaparon unas risitas por lo que había sucedido….-

-Valla creo que me ilusione jajaja,,, ¿me pregunto cómo estarán los demás? –Dijo Romeo mientras se colocaba en posición para dormir pensando en su querida y amada Wendy…. :D ….

_*****Mientras tanto en la casa de Jerall*** (11:00 P.M)**_

-Todos estaban muy felices hablando y cantando xD,,, al parecer algunos se le fueron las copas….-

- Dicen,, que soy un borracho,,, Hip,,, será mi destino,,, mi mala suerteeeeee,,, Hip -Decía Gray mientras cantaba en la mesa unas rancheras….. xDDDD!

-Gray por dios,,, Hip,,, ¡cantas de puta Madre!… -Decía Natsu mientras se ponía a ayudarlo a Cantar…

-Hip ¡ALGUIEN DIJO CANTAR! –Dijo Gajeel mientras se levantaba del suelo por toda esa cerveza que bebió….

-En otro lado estaba Laxus con Elfman hablando cosas como,,, y has hecho,,,, "eso" con Evegreen … o cosas raras la cual Elfman solo decía que esas cosas no eran de "Hombres"….-

-por un lado estaba Jerall riendo como imbécil y no muy cerca Freed tomando un Wiski muy caro,,, diciendo cosas de "como le pido matrimonio" xD-

_*****En ese entonces no muy cerca de ahí, para ser más exactos en la ventana estaban sus respectivas "Chicas" para ver que estaban haciendo sus queriditos prometidos….*****_

-¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo? –Dijeron todas a la vez, se acercaron más a la ventana para ver algo que nunca olvidaron para toda sus vidas….

-Estaban todos,,, en fila y Gray con Laxus adelante y de pronto en el tocadiscos empezó una Canción de TANTANTAN… "El Rey de Vicente Fernández",,,, el cual empezó con el típico sonidito y,,, a la 1…2…3….-

- Yo sé bien, que estoy afuera…. Pero cuando yo me muera sé que tendrás que llorar - Cantaban a la vez Laxus con Gray… xD WTF!.

- Llorar y Llorar Llorar y Llorar -Dijeron el resto del grupito mientras todos empezaban a golpearse el pecho…

- Dirás que no me quisisteis…. Pero vas a estar muy triste y haci te me vas a quedar ... –Cantaban Gray y Laxus ,,, por Dios….

_*****Afueras de la casa******_

-Jajajajjajajaja,,,, que cantan afeminados jajajajjaa –Decía Lucy mientras se arrojaba en el suelo con sus manos en el estómago por la risa….

-Juvia cree que Gray-Sama … Canta muy bien –Dijo ella mientras miraba a su amado imaginándose que él le estaba cantado para ella….

-Wtf! Jerall? –Decía Erza mientras estaba con un Tic…..- no hay que decir que Cana y Mirajane tuvieron la misma Reacción…-

-jajajaja bueno de todas formas sabría que Gajeel ,,, cantaría – Dijo Levy mientras igual se reía de la escenita que pasaban por sus ojos….

_**-Después de terminar de cantar todos se fueron a sentar en unos sillones que habían cerca del lugar-**_

-Jajaja eso,, hip,,, eso fue genial –Dijo Gray mientras seguía riendo como subnormal…

-Gehi,,, no cantas nada mal hielito,, lo mismo te digo a ti… hip…Salamander –Dijo Gajeel mientras a la vez seguía bebiendo….

-Bueno como todos ahora,, hip,, estamos sentados,,, que tal,,, van con los amoríos,,,, -Decía Laxus mientras coloca una sonrisa pícara…

_**-ante tal comentario todas las chicas estaban muy atentas-**_

_**Empieza él come Llamas:**_

-Bueno… hip.. Luigi,,, digo Lucho,,, etto Lucy,,,,, me ha mirado feo en estos días,,, y no sé qué le suceda,,, pero,, aun la quiero –Decía Natsu un poco ebrio y pensando las cosas que decía….

-Eso sí que es amor- Dijeron todas las chicas mientras miraban a lucy,, la cual esta solo se sonrojo…

-(Natsu,,, yo igual te quiero,, no sabía eso de ti) –Pensaba la maga celestial….

-Pero hay veces, en donde se pone muy arrogante y se pone peor que Erza,,, con sus Natsu no quemes mi Ropa… oh… Natsu deja de quemar cosas,,, oh… Natsu…. –Decía el fosforo mientras seguía con una lista incontable de reproches-

Todas se quedaron mirando a Lucy,,, y ella estaba con una vena gigante a punto de explotar,,,, siiii, a veces natsu se comportaba como un idiota….

-Te comprendo mí,,, amigoouuuu! Hip! –Decía un Jellal acercándose a el de forma amigable,, como "compadres" xD…

_**Sigue Jellal: …**_

-Bueno,, con Erza,, yo,, la quiero mucho,,, Hip,,, desde que la conocía,,, Hip,,, siempre la quise… -Dijo un Jerall muy Ebrio jajajaja…..

-En ese instantes Erza se puso muy roja como su pelo,,, (la niña del aro versión tomate Lol)…. Y todas las mujeres empezaron a felicitarlas…..

-Pero hay veces en que ella me mira de forma "Rara",,, Hip,,, y yo,,, no estoy preparado para "Eso" … -Dijo un Jerall recordando algunas "cosas" xD …. –Digamos que aún no quiero ser padre … Hip … -Decía un Jerall mientras caía al suelo para disponerse a dormir…

-Etto… Erza,, no pensé que fueras tan rápida … -Decía Mirajane con sonrisa pícara xD…

-Jajaja siempre supe que Erza era un Pervertida,, -Decía Cana con su botella Troleando a la mujer que estaba a punto de quedar en shock….

-Eh!,,Eh! Yo,,y,,,yo,, eso,,es,, -Tartamudeaba Erza para al final caer un Sock petrificada como cuando, Ichiga coquetea con ella,,,, ¡Men! …

_**Turno del Exhibicionista:**_

-Bueno,, Yoo,, no sé qué hacer,,,… o que decir… -Dijo Gray en forma pensativa…

-Hip,, sucede algo hielito! –Decía un Natsu de forma graciosa…

-Yo simplemente,, Hip,,, Odio ver cuando ese estúpido de Lyon se acerca a ¡MI JUVIA!,,, ¡ELLA ES MIAAAA!,,,, y a veces temo que ella me deje por él ,,, quizás no le demuestre ningún afecto,, pero yo la quiero, Hip –Dijo un Gray con voz ranchera con un Wisky en su mano xD-

-Juvia no se esperaba eso de Gray O/o,,, ella solo se quedó callada tratando de almacenar la información que había escuchado,,,, se sentía feliz,, quería besarlo,, abrazarlo y hacerles "otras cosas xD",,, pero solo estaba callada y de pronto se desplomo en el suelo -_- … -

-Ara ara ,,, al parecer esto sería lógico –Decía Mirajane con una gotita en la cien…

-¡Que suerte! -Decía Levy… sin saber quién vendría ahora O.o ….

_**Tantararan,,, turno de él come Hierro :**_

-Gehii,, Hiip,, bueno la enana no está nada Mal! –Decía Redfox mientras colocaba una cara picarona….- Su aroma me atrae demasiado,,, Gehii hip!... pero cuando esta con Jet o Droy ,,, me dan ganas de sacarla de ahí y llevármela a no sé dónde… -Decía este mientras seguía molestando a Laxus….

-¡Kyyyyaaaaaa! O/o ,,, Gajeel…. Etto….. tú,, quieres,,,,, -temblaba Levy mientras se acordaba que ella,,, con tantas revistas Eróticas que le da a Erza,,, se imagina cosas como esas….

-Jajaja al parecer, Levy no puede decir Nada! –Decía Evegreen tratado de molestar a Levy….

-Jijijijiji,,, Levy-Chan,, no sabía ese lado de Ti –Decía la Rubia tratando igual de molestar…

_**Turno para el más Macho de Fairy tail xD:**_

-Hip,,, pues Evegreen es muy guapa,, además de ser todo un ¡Hombre! ,,, pero a veces no estoy seguro de algunas cosas,,, y eso no es de ¡Hombres!,,,, haci que algún día me declarare a ella,,, Hip…. –Dijo Elfman mientras volvía hablar con Fried…

¡Kyaaaa!,,, al fin serás mi Cuñadita –Decía la desmadre de Mirajane con una sonrisa y abrazando a Evegreen la cual no podía sacar su sonrojo de la cara…

-Creo que ahora será turno de Anacleto,,,, Alias Laxus –Decía Cana mientras empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa…

_**Turno del Próximo Master de Fairy Tail,, más conocido como Anacleto,,, o PikaLaxus…**_

-Humf,,, Pues yo sé que tengo muchos amoríos,,,, y me llaman el 1.000 amores xD –Si Claro Campeón jajaja- pero mi Corazón Eléctrico esta totalmente enamorado de Cana,, aunque a veces no soporte su borrachera,,, la sigo queriendo …. –Decía Laxus al puro estilo Mexicano xD

-Todas quedaron mirando a Cana (Excepto Juvia que aun tenia estaba en Shock con corazones en sus Ojos),,, ella simplemente no lo creía,, el casi nunca le hablaba pocas veces estaban solos para hablar algunos temas,,, ella simplemente no se lo creía,, pero como dicen un "Borracho no miente"….-

-Jijijiji…. Con esto ya se resolvieron todas tus dudas –Dijo Mirajane tratando de hacer despertar a cana xD….

-Ehh…ehhh…y….yo… creo que dejare de beber por un tiempo… -Dijo Cana mientras arrogaba su botella de alcohol por los aires…- (O.o)

_**Turno del caballeroso Fried…**_

-Bueno,,, yo,, siempre eh querido a Mirajane,, pero a veces pienso en que hago las cosas mal,, Hip,,, y por eso aún no le eh podido pedir matrimonio… Hip,,, espero que cuando me decida,,, y lo haga ella acepte y tengamos una gran familia … Hip –Decía Fried mientras caía a llorar en los brazos de Laxus xD….

-Fried,, descuida claro que me casare contigo! –Decía Mirajane con simpleza pero también con un gran rubor en sus mejillas,,, tratando de no desmayarse… todas las chicas la miraron con una gotita en su frente….

….

_**-Después de todo lo sucedido todos los ¡Hombres! Se quedaron dormidos,,,, las ¡Mujeres! Solo se fueron a sus respectivos hogares muy felices por todo lo que habían escuchado,, bueno igual algunas como Lucy y Erza que no estaban muy contentas pero ñeeeee igual de todas formas-**_

_**Bueno Aquí termino con la parte 6,,, extra larga,,, Creo yo,,, bueno eso es toda hasta la próxima…. P.D : Es mejor Chris Redfield xD**_


	7. Comentarios! :D

Que tal chicos y chicas,,, bueno no sé de dónde empezar, pero a causa de que mi pc se puso un poco raro y se estropeo no pude seguir actualizando mi historia,,, pero ahora si podre porque tengo otro nuevo e,e por fin! Jejeje,,, bueno eh tenido muchas cosas también, que no creo que les interese mucho,,, la historia la seguiré escribiendo cuando tenga algunos Reviews mas ya que eso da más emoción para escribir :D ,, además que ya tengo todo listo en mi cabeza,, solo falta escribir,,, la Historiaa será retomada cuando llegue a unos 12 Reviews o quizá 8 a 10 para así tener algo más, ya que también cuesta escribir estas historias y uno igual quiere recibir algunos comentarios de su trabajo,,, bueno ,okey solo es eso,, espero que estén todos bien,, muy pronto seguiré.


	8. Chapter 8

**Que tal a todos,, después de pensarlo bien, me eh dado el tiempo de seguir mi Fic,, quizás este me quede corto pero lo estoy haciendo un poco tarde, ya que siempre cumplo mis promesas :D , por cierto mis amigos/as Gamers! Se acerca el GTA V espero que ya lo tengan reservado jajajaja okey sigamos con la history. **

**-Los Personajes son del máximo Hiro Mashima, que aún no coloca RoWen en ningún Capitulo,,, porque Hiro,, porque ,,, porque me haces sufrir :c jajaj okey no ._. , si esta pareja seria como un mini Nalu,, dales oportunidad…**

**-Al día siguiente en la casa de Alice- aproximadamente las 08:00 Am.. ya habían pasado un mes desde el encuentro de "los chicos" el cual algunos salieron lastimados por las palabras xD…mientras tanto en un cuarto de la casa..**

-¡AAHHHH! ¡Rayos!, no eh podido dormir bien en toda la noche,,, creo que ese anciano quiere matarme :/ , bueno creo que me levantare, creo que él siempre se levanta temprano…

**(En ese instante Romeo va al baño, y se sorprende por lo que ve en el espejo xD)**

-¡QUEEEE! ¡DESDE CUANDO! (dijo el mientras se seguía mirando)..

-¡Está bien cálmate!, debe ser un sueño, pero quien carajos me a rayado mi cara con Rojo,,,, Me parezco a ELMO (xD)! , JEEE! No hay que saber quién fue para saber que esto lo hizo esa estúpida niña, pero esta vez me las pagara Geheeee! (Dijo Romeo con una sonrisa como Gajeel, además con esa cara de Elmo que tenia se veía muy malévolo xD)

**(En otro cuarto no tan lejano)**

-Estaba Alice durmiendo plácidamente, como una princesa y soñando princererias (es una palabra? Bueno como sea), su cuarto estaba todo de color rosado con muñecas, utensilios de maquillaje, flores, ect… Romeo había visto ese cuarto y entrado hay para buscar algunas cosas, pero estar él hay por mucho tiempo era el infiero xD.-

-umm jeeee!,,, odio estos cuartos tan afeminados!, pero bueno, vengamos a lo que venimos hacer jejejejeje (dijo el mientras estaba con un plumón permanente de color negro y en su mente sonaba esa cancioncita de Misión Imposible xD)

-(Tan tan Taan tan taaan tan tan taaaan tan taaaan ta tan tan tan tantan tiriiiriiii tiriiiriiiii tiriiiiriiii riiiriiin)-

-En ese instante el "discípulo Elegido" estaba haciendo formas muy graciosas a la niña que estaba durmiendo plácidamente :O-

-Haber te taparemos un Ojo como un Pirata jajajajja, también te colocaremos un símbolo Nazi en tu mejilla y en la otra una especie de Tajo como los tipos de prisión, también unos cuernos de Diablo y,,,,**- (lo perdimos jajaja okey, estaba así por un buen rato haciéndole muchas figuras que tenía en su cabeza, al terminar su "obra de arte se fue triunfante a desayunar donde ya estaba su maestro el cual solo le dijo buenos días)**

-Buenos días Maestro! –Dijo Romeo sonriéndole

-Así por cierto,… jajajaja Linda cara de Elmo jahajhjjhashjas! –Dijo su "maestro aguantándose las ganas de reír"

-Muy Gracioso –Dijo Romeo mosqueado,, -¿Podemos irnos Ya?

-Estaba bien, por cierto hoy no entrenaremos :D

-Etto… porque, si estaba a punto de terminar de aprender Magic Wing Chun –Dijo el mago de Fuego quejándose…

-Hey! Recuerda que eso lo aprendes por tu cuenta yo no te enseñe eso –Dijo el Anciano

-Lo sé! Es que el maestro Ip Man es genial :D …

-Baka! Bueno iremos al gremio, porque quieren verte –Dijo el anciano haciendo que Romeo que pusiera muy alegre

-y cando volvamos será la hora de enseñarte la magia debidamente ya estás preparado! –Dijo el orgulloso de su discípulo

-Genial 2 noticias buenas para hoy!, y pensé que hoy sería un día terrible…

-Lo dices por tu carita,, mi Elmo, oye cuando llegamos puedes decir: ¡Elmo sabe dónde vives! Jajajajjajaja –Dijo el anciano conteniéndose de la Risa xD

-JA JA JA! Que Gracioso D: , ¡no me lo puedo quitar! creo que el Puto Plumón era Mágico D: -Dijo Romeo haciendo especies de pucheros.

-Tranquilo Elmo! Ya se te pasara en unas horas :D –Dijo Akitsu mientras lo miraba con mucha Risa..

-Deje de ser tan :Troll: conmigo :c , de todas formas como sabe que se me pasara al final del día? –Dijo Romeo preguntándole a su master..

**(de repente su maestro se puso nervioso y solo dijo que callara xD)**

-Okey vámonos deje una carta cuando se levanten –Dijo el anciano dejando una carta en la mesa…

-Muy bien Sifu en marcha :D –Dijo Romeo con mucha energía,,, (Wendy por fin te podre ver, y demostrar lo fuerte que me eh vuelto)

**(En ese instante los dos se fueron de la gran casa y a los momentos de irse, escucharon algo xD…)**

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Mi FACEEEEEEEEEE! Digo ¡Mi CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡Porque Carajos parezco un PirataDiabloNaziPricionerodeGuerra! ¡ROMEOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Grito Alice en su casa que se escuchó desde muy lejos xD (Pobrecilla)…

-jajajjaja Creo que le debería quitar el puesto a SpiderMan en los Avengers xD, soy un gran vengador!… -Dijo Romeo colocando una pose de victoria y con una cara estúpida estilo el RubuisOMG! xD..

-Al parecer tu tuviste algo que ver con eso!,, bueno no importa –Dijo Akitsu suspirando y escondiendo cierto plumón mágico en sus bolsillos xDDDDDD! (Akitsu porque tan Troll)

-Bueno En Marcha A Hogwarts, digo Fairy Tail :D- Dijo Alzando su mano con la pose de fairy tail que ya todos conocemos…

-Claro! Elmo! Jejejejejeje

-Que no me diga Elmo! , Por cierto porque creo que usted tiene que ver algo con mi rostro? –Dijo Romeo mirándolo muy cabreado…

-Estooo ,, estooo… (No sabía que decir el anciano hasta que….) … -Mira un Hipotamo Rosado Volador!

-Donde! (Un momento eso no existe,,, creo!), - En esos instantes el anciano salió arrancando como el maestro roshi cuando escapo de broli,,, dejando Humo xD-

-Maldito! Melo imaginaba! Vuelva Acá!- Dijo Romeo mientras perseguía a su maestro hasta la estación de trenes….

**(No muy lejos de ahí, más específicos por los Arboles O.o)**

-Je! Al parecer al Anciano aún le queda humor, pero no importa,,, espero que lo disfrute mientras pueda… y ese mocoso, también se las verá conmigo, nadie me quita el puesto,,,, nadie! –Dijo un Joven Extraño que ha estado espiando a romeo desde mucho tiempo, apretando sus manos con rabia sacando una especie de Fuego de color Negro que hizo que el árbol en el cual estaba se quemara sin dejar rastros en menos de 10 segundos O.o…. –Me las pagaras Puto Anciano!

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, sé que no es mucho pero es un poco tarde para escribir de echo ya van a ser las 4:00 AM… Espero sus comentarios si les gusto,, y eso …. Un poco de Spoiler,,, esta serie lo eh decidido y tendrá algunas partes Lemmon en algunas parejas (como capítulos extra, algo así como relleno :D), además que el antagonista se revelara en el próximo capítulo,, Saludos Ladys que estén bien :D P.d: si tienen alguna idea o queja de la historia me la pueden decir sin ningún problema y yo las tomare en cuenta :D.**


End file.
